Digi Who
by Destinies Trek
Summary: Gallifrey's last defence-ship, the Raven, has encountered the last surviving Dalek fleet as the Daleks are readying their ultamute weapon to break down the walls of reality. Will The Doctor, Donna, The Rani, & the Raven's crew be able to stop them in time
1. The Endgame

**Disclaimer:** Hey there, Destinies Trek here, and _finally_ with new story. Well anyway, I've been pretty busy for the last few... Months, but now things were finally beginning to slow down again. Any way, let's get this show on the road before I start babbling uncontrollably... I don't own Digimon nor Doctor Who, now matter how I may fanaticize... So, **DON'T SUE ME!!!**

"Captain, we're exiting temporal orbit!" Shouted the commander. The heart of the ship was pulsing away, as the small crew of five rode the shockwave of temporal energy to their escape. The captain, as she called herself, was holding onto the consol of the ship, as the death cries of both their homeworld of Gallifrey, and the race of the Dalek's as they were both wiped out in literally the blink of an eye. Both her, and her companions where originally supposed to be on a scouting mission in the past to when the Doctor had first made contact with the who called himself "The God of the Dalek's", and therefore, completed the Genesis of the species. But, their mission had failed, and they where immediately captured by the Dalek's of their own time. Most of the crew had been killed. But still, they at least, survived.

"Prepare to make the jump through the time vortex! Once we're in, we can follow the Doctor to safety!" Shouted the captain. The young human woman, whom called herself Sora, manipulated several of the controls on one of the control panels, as she guided the ship along the shockwaves leading edge. The captain couldn't help but like the more than normal semi-intelligent human whom she had rescued from the Dalek fortress. She knew exactly how to use the ship's controls in such a way, that even she was impressed.

"Entering temporal vortex!" Shouted the Professor, as he too, worked his panel. He was an old man, at the end of his last life. He had already regenerated the limited thirteen times that all Timeloard's where limited too. But no matter what he seemed like, the man had had a long, but largely uneventful life. He had once told him, that while he was in the Dalek prison; while in one of their torture devices, his entire life flashed before his eyes... Eventually, he got board, and began shouting for the Dalek's to just kill him.

"I've got the TARDIS on scanners!!" Shouted Kunji from the last consol. He was the other human whom the captain had helped to liberate from the Dalek fortress. He, along with Sora, where both time agents from the era of the ninth great and bountiful human empire. While he may not have been as intelligent as the other human, he was still an excellent tactician. The ship lurched beneath their feet, as the shockwave of temporal energy caught up to them.

"Professor, stabilize the quantum transducers!" Shouted the commander, as he tried to stabilize the vessel. Several capacitors exploded, as an overload of power from the main grid rerouted through them. The captain tried to bleed off the power surge, but, as fate would have it, the only way to do that, would be to shut down the engines.

"I'm sorry commander... But the quaniton coals are fused! There's just that I can- AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Shouted the Professor, as he was thrown clear across the control center, as the consol that he was working on exploded.

"Professor!!!" Shouted Sora from her place next to where the elderly Timeloard had once stood. The captain stole a glance over to her fallen comrade. She saw blood gush out from a huge gash on the left side of his head, along various other wounds scattered across the top half of his body. The Captain pushed what had happened to the back of her mind. Right now, there where more important things at stake. The deck beneath the group's feet lurched again, as another phase of the wave hit the ship, causing several more conduits to overload.

"We can't keep this up for much longer!" Shouted Kunji from the captain's side. He looked back down at his controls.

_"Shit! He's right! At this rate, we'll create a temporal implosion!"_ Thought the Captain. She closed her eyes, as she began shutting down the engines. She herd the steady pulse of the ship's heart disappear from the rumbling, and groaning of the ship, as it was pulled apart.

"Captain, what the hell are you doing!?" Asked Sora from the panel across from him. She opened her eyes, and looked over at the human woman.

"That's it. Game over, we've lost." She said, in her normal, and unusually clam voice. The lurching of the deck beneath the remaining group of four stopped, as the ship stabilized. They all looked around the dark room that was all but deadly quiet. Outside, they could still hear the death throws of the Timewar. As so many trillions of people died.

"What have you done, Captain?" Asked the commander. The Captain did nothing, except give the younger Timeloard a stern look.

"The only thing I could do... I've preserved our kind. Here, in the abyss." She said. She looked back down at the now dead controls, as what little life that was left in them vanished. Pulled back into the heart of the ship, where it would be preserved until the rest of the ship could be given a chance to heal. The ship itself was an intelligent being, but it's only will, was to serve the Timeloard's, and their quest to preserve all of time. But even _it_ had it's limits. The deck lurched again, as the rumbling outside the side disappeared, only to be replaced with something, else. Something far worse.

"What the hell was that!?" Asked Kunji, as he reactivated his consol.

"That... Was a time-space rupture...?" She said in her calm voice. The last thing she could remember, was being tossed away from her main consol, as the ship made it's landing to it's final resting place.


	2. The Blue Box

**Disclaimer:** Hi, it's me again. And I'm back with another chapter! Anyway, I've been wondering... Does anyone really read this? I mean, it's really apart of the story, but eh. If it keeps me from being sued, then so be it! I don't own Digimon, or Doctor Who, but the characters, and the technology are all me unless otherwise stated, so **DON'T SUE ME!!!** Now with that said, on with the show!

**  
**

"Ahhh!! Rika, what did I do this time!?" Asked Takato, as he ran down the sidewalk, with Rika in hot pursuit. He tried to think of what he could have possibly done to evoke the former "Ice Queens" wrath, as he weaved in, and out of people, all the while, issuing apologies to the crowd as he ran.

"You know full well what you did goggle head! When I get my hands on you, I'm going to wring your neck!!!" She replied, as she too weaved through the crowd. Takato made a quick turn into a backwater alley, as he attempted to loose her. He ducked behind a garbage dumpster, as he heard her closing on his position.

"Were the hell did he go!?" Takato heard her ask to no one in particular. After a few seconds of silence, he chanced a peek around the side of the dumpster. He saw her frantically looking for him through the dense crowd. Then suddenly, she made a full one-eighty, and spotted him.

"Takato! You're dead!" She shouted, as she started down the alley.

"Aaaahhhh!!!" Shouted Takato, as he once again began running down the alley, with the other Tamer gaining on him.

"Come back here!!!" She shouted, as she picked up her pace. He had to admit, she did have impressive stamina, even if knowing that one little fact didn't exactly help him in this scenario. Suddenly, he felt his foot catch on something, causing him to lose his balance. He felt himself tumbling towards the ground. He braced himself for the inevitable impact that was shore to disable him. When he didn't fell the cold, hard ground vibrate through his body, he looked up to the hardened, and yet gentle eyes of Renamon. He looked down, and saw that she had caught him, just as he was about to fall face-first into the cement.

"Great Renamon- Ha, ha. Hold him there for a minute- Ha, while I finish this!" She said, panting heavily. Takato was doing the exact same thing. He pulled himself free of Renamon's grip, as he staggered to his feet. Just as he gained his balance, he felt Rika grab the collar of his goodie. Takato once again braced himself for the inevitable impact of her fist, just as Renamon spook up.

"Rika, what is that?" She asked.

"What's what?" She asked. When Takato hadn't felt the pain of his nose breaking, he looked up to see what could have caused the other Tamer to suddenly forget her fury. He looked over to the end of the alley where a large, blue object stood, with the words _"Police Public Call Box"_ written on the side. He thought it looked strangely out of place. And he wondered why it was even there.

"What is that?" Takato asked, as he pulled himself loose from Rika's grip, not taking his eyes off the strange object.

"Rika- This thing... It feels like the D-Reaper!" Said Renamon, as she slowly backed herself away. Fur standing on end. Takato's eye's widened, as he stared at the box. Images of that one, horrid creature of human creation flashed before his eyes.

"What!? Buh- But how!?" Asked Rika, as she too began to back herself away.

"Takaahhtoohhh!!!" Someone shouted in the distance. Takato instantly recognized it as his partner, Guilmon. He felt _some_ kind of relief from the fact that his best friend would soon be close by his side. He herd the small group turn the corner, and stop just behind them, struggling to catch their breaths.

"Hey, what's everyone just standin' arou-" Said Terriermon. The small rookie stopped in mid-sentence, as he jumped down from his Tamer's shoulders, and also took up a defensive stance.

"Terriermon, what's wrong?" Asked Henry, as he caught his breath. Takato decided not to wait for any one of the Digimon there to answer, as he turned tail, and started running with Rika, and Renamon following close behind.

"We've got to get out of here!" He shouted, as he flew past the group. The rest of the Tamers just shot him a look of suspicion, as they ran past.

* * *

"Why isn't she home yet!?" Asked Makino, as she paced the length of the kitchen. The elder of the two women sat patiently at the table, sipping a cup of tea as she tried to calm her daughter down. 

"It's alright Makino... It's not the first time Rika's gone out late. After all, she _is_ growing up." She said in a comforting tone. She knew how stubborn her daughter could be when the time called for it. Time. Now there was something that she hadn't thought about in long time. How irrelevant, and so totally pointless, yet necessary it was in the whole grand scheme of things.

"I know that! But you know that I've always worried about her... Especially since she agreed to take that _job_ from Yamaki!" She said, as she stopped just in front of the doorway. She sighed, as she took another sip of the warm, greenish liquid.

"That doesn't matter... It's her path, let her follow it as she sees fit." She replied, not letting her calm demeanor drop for a second. She herd a sniffle come from the doorway, and suddenly by instinct, snapped to attention as her daughter lightly cried.

"How can you say that!? You know just as well as I do how dangerous her job can be!" She shouted. The old grandmother slowly set down the small cup, as she looked her only daughter square in the eye.

"I say it now, because it's what I told myself along time ago..." She replied. Makino snapped back for a minute, as she herd her mother speak.

"Do you remember when Kutsumaru left? You were a single mother with no job, no money, and an incomplete education; all the while you were raising a lone child." She began. She could see the pain and hurt in her eyes from remembering that time in her life. Makino looked away as she continued.

"When you told me that you were going to become a fashion model, I was shocked! You didn't have the experience, nor the talent to do something like that. But the one thing you did have was determination. A bold will to press on, and never give up." She took a light breath as she gathered her thoughts. She closed her eyes for a moment, as she remembered herself.

"...Every single fiber of my being was screaming for me to tell you- To tell you to grow up, and to get your head out of the clouds. But the one thing that mattered to me most was both you, and Rika's happiness. If that was what it would take to make you happy, then so be it. If you failed, then I would always be here to catch you. And if you succeeded, then I would always be here to congratulate you." She said. She could see that the tears that had been flowing down her daughter's face had slowed to a trickle. It was then that the phone began to ring.

"Hello? Rika, where are you!?" Asked Minoa, as she answered, and spoke to her daughter. Her mother just sat at the table, gently smiling, as she lightly sipped her drink. She listened intently to the conversation.

"...Well, when will you be home?" Makino asked. Her mother stood up to get herself another cup of tea, still listening, and smiling.

"Alright... I guess it's alright honey. Just, tell me... Why are you needed at Hypnos so badly?" She asked. Her daughter's eyes widened, as she herd what the young tamer who was her granddaughter had to say. She knew that look of worry. She herself had worn it many times over the years. Her daughter hung up the phone, and sat down at the kitchen table in silence. She didn't like seeing her daughter with that kind of look. Every time she got it, it was because something horrible was going on, and she knew it.

"What's wrong Makino?" She asked, as she sat back down at the table across from her daughter. She just turned her head slightly. Her stare, unblinking. Her face, unmoving.

"She said that she was going to be staying at the Hypnos building tonight... Because they think they may have found an active link to the D-Reaper." Said her daughter. She looked straight at her, sharing her look of worry. Her look of fear reflecting that of her daughter's for Rika's safety.

"No... Where? Where did they find it?" She asked. Makino suddenly broke out of her trance, as she asked. Almost, as if something just didn't make sense.

"It's weird about how they found it... She said that they found it in some sort of blue box, hidden in a back alleyway." Her daughter replied. She gasped, as she dropped her cup to table. It hit the wooden surface with a loud clank. Her daughter looked at her with a worried face. The same one that she'd had less than a moment ago.

"Mom, what's wrong?" She asked. She didn't reply, as a thousand things were flying through her head at one time.

"This "box", did she say if it had anything written on it!?" She asked suddenly, nearly jumping from her chair. Makino stared at her in confusion.

"Mother, what's wrong!? What's going on?" Her daughter asked. She could see the fear that had returned to her face. She forcefully calmed herself down, as she turned to door.

"Mother, what's wrong!? Where are you going!?" Makino shouted pleadingly. She couldn't help to look at her own daughter. She hated having to lie; she had already done enough of that over her life, especially to her. And she wasn't about do something like that again.

"I need to make a call..." She said simply, as she walked out into the dimly lit hall. She hurried to her room, and practically smashed the door as she slammed it shut. She rushed over to her closet, where she dug out a small, simple box. She pulled the lid off, and looked at the contents. She reached in, and pulled out a small, short metal wand.

"Hello again, old friend..." She said, as she looked at the object for a long moment, spinning around. Inspecting it's smooth surface. With that, she began to formalize her plan.

* * *

"So do you have any idea on what it exactly _is_?" Asked Mr. Yamaki, as he glanced over the shoulder of the man who had helped to create Digimon. He sighed, as he rubbed his tiered eyes. 

"Not yet. We just can't get any kind of usable data from it. It's almost like it's _trying_ to avoid us!" Replied the middle-aged father.

"That almost sounds exactly like what the D-Reaper would try to do." Came Yamaki, as he flicked his lighter open and close in his usual sub-continues fashion. Janyu looked down at his screen, as the program that Shibumi created to scan the D-Reaper attempted to analyze the device. But again, as it had before, it saw nothing. Just a completely random blue box.

"This just doesn't make any sense! This thing that the kids found, it's radiating a power source that's way beyond anything that we've ever seen, or even thought could exist... Yet every time we try to either get any kind of info on it, it's almost like it's not even there." Said Mr. Wong in frustration. He rubbed the sides of his head, as he felt the beginnings of a headache coming on.

"I need a break..." He said, as he got to his tiered feet, and began shuffling toward the main corridor.

"Just don't take too long... I don't think any of my subordinates can use any of Shibumi's programs without causing half the network to crash." Joked Yamaki, in his slightly devious way. Janyu smiled wanly at the federal agents attempt at humor.

"Don't worry; I'll be back in a few minutes... I just need to clear my head." He replied, as he summoned the lift.

"Ya know, a year ago, I wouldn't have even thought twice about Digimon being real. Never-the-less, bio-emerging here in the real world... I feel like every dream that I had when I was a kid has finally come to full realization. And then the D-Reaper emerged..." Said Mr. Wong, as he waited for the elevator to reach his floor. He saw the look on his superiors face. Even though it was hidden behind his dark sunglasses.

"I know... A lot of things have changed. But just as many things have stayed the same. Just look at Hypnos. While how things are done around her may have changed, our mission is still the same. And to think, it took a bunch of kids just trying to protect what was important to them to make these kind of changes." Replied Yamaki. He felt his smile widen at the statement. After all, he was referring to is son. Just as the elevator doors opened, an alarm began blaring overhead. The two men looked at each other, before they both started running back to the office.

"What's going on!?" Asked Yamaki, as the two entered the Hypnos control room. The alarm still blaring, as people scurried about the dimly lit room.

"It's an intruder sir! Someone's broken into the building!" Answered Riley from her seat in one of the two omni-directional chairs. Janyu felt his heart rate jump at the words.

"How many are there, and where are they!?" Shouted Yamaki. Mr. Wong ran over to one of the consol, where he began bringing up Shibumi's program.

"Sir, security has confirmed! There's at least one intruder in the-" Yamaki looked at the scientist who had suddenly stopped.

"What? What's happened!?" He asked.

"It's the security grid! The intruder shut it down!" Replied Janyu Wong from behind him. He growled at the reply, just as the doors whipped open.

"Yamaki, what's going on!?" Asked Takato, as he, Guilmon, along with the other Tamers and their Digimon ran into the room.

"It's that damn box you found, someone's trying to get to it!" He answered. He saw the looks on each of their collective faces.

"No!" Said Jerry, as she started running back out and down the corridor toward the elevator.

"Hey, wait for us!" Shouted Terriermon, as he jumped down from Henries shoulders, and started to chase after her. The rest of the group followed close behind.

* * *

"Stop!" Shouted a security guard, as he chased the woman down the well-lit corridor. The sirens blared over head, as she turned a corner, and pulled out a small, gold-colored metal stick. 

"Oh, don't you dare fail me now!" She said, as she pulled off it's lid, revealing a red dome at the tip of the device. She activated setting control, as she came up to a door at the end of the hall. She pointed the device at the knob, and activated it.

"Stop!!!" Shouted the guard once again, as he continued to run towards her. With that, the automatic lock on the door unlatched. Within seconds, she had flung herself into the room, and had slammed the door shut behind her. Again she activated the wand, and with the now vaguely familiar buzzing sound, re-locked the door. She herd the guard slam into it, as he tried to twist the knob. She took a sigh of relief, as she looked around the room for any other exits...

"Well, who ever works here mustn't be very comfortable." She said, as she observed the cramped space. It really didn't have much room. Maybe, sixteen square meters at best, but that wasn't important. Right now, she had to find a way out. She began looking for a ventilation hatch. After a moment of looking, she found it beneath the desk. She once again pulled out the metal cylinder, and pointed it at the screws. The first one quickly spun out of its place as it receded farther into it's alcove. Suddenly, the banging at the door began again. This time with more force.

"Damn! I was hoping it would take them a little longer to figure that out!" She said, as she quickly worked with the other screws, and pulled the grate from it's place. She crawled inside the shaft, quickly pulling both the desk and the grate as close to their original positions as she could. The pounding got loader, as the metal door began to fall apart to the abuse. She once again held her metal wand out to the edges of the grate, and replaced the screws into their original place. As soon as she had finished with the final one, the doorframe broke away, and the metal door flung open.

"Freeze!" Shouted one guard, as he, and two other entered the cramped space. All of them had their weapons drawn, as they began scanning the room. She quickly and as quietly as she could slid herself back, and around the corner of the shaft until only her eyes still visible to the grate.

"Search the room!" Said one of the guards. His two subordinates began to tear the office apart looking for her. One of them even pulled out the desk to check the vent. She dove back, behind the corner of the shaft. She could hear the guard pull at the grate to see if it was loose.

_"I'm sorry sir, she's not here."_ Came one of the guards. She could hear the disappointment in the man's voice. She decided to risk a glance back around the corner, as she listened to their conversation.

_"That's impossible! Did you check all of the exits!?"_ Shouted the first guard. She cringed at the thought of them deciding to comb back over the room before she could have a chance to make her quiet exit.

_"The only other way out of this room is a vent. When I checked it, I saw that it had receding screws, _and_ that they were all in place."_ Retorted the guard. She listened to them, as they exited the room. She breathed a sigh of relief, as she held the metal wand up. She activated the device, and after slowly waving it around a for a moment, she began to carefully crawl down the shaft. The klaxon of the buildings alarm still echoing throughout the vent. After a few moments of crawling, and careful maneuvering, she came to another exit. She looked through the grate. She felt her heart rate jump, as her eyes met with a large, vault door, with a single guard standing in front of it. She looked down the hall, to see another guard standing in front of the second door.

_'No... There has to be another way in!'_ She thought to herself, as she began to asses her options. That was when it hit her. So, without further hesitation, she set her metal wand to it's highest setting, and pointed it at the other end of the corridor. With a quick pressing of her thumb, the door at the end of the corridor exploded. The guard, who was standing next to it, was tossed down the other side of the hall, as the other guard drew his gun, and aimed it at where the door had once been. After a few seconds of silence, he began edging closer, and closer to the whole that she had just blown out. With that, she quickly began to unscrew the grate from her side. As the guard disappeared out into the adjacent corridor, she popped the grate out, and quickly ran to the vault door. Again, she pulled out her metal wand, as she quickly began working on the doors lock.

"Freeze!!!" Shouted the guard, as he pointed his weapon at her. With that, the lock unlatched, and the vault door swung open. She glanced at the guard, who was stirring at her in horror.

"Now you see me..." She said, as she swung behind the vault door. The guard fired at her, just missing her, as she jumped into the room. As she landed on the dim blue floor, she aimed her metal wand at the vault door, and activated it. The door quickly began to close, as the guard futilely tried to grab onto the edge. The door slammed shut, and locked, as guard let go.

"...Now you don't." She said. The elderly woman sighed in relief, as she sat on the smooth surface of the floor. After a few seconds of relief, she stood up, and turned around.

"Hello there... Old friend." She said, as she looked at the Blue colored, wooden box. It's sign still glowing as brightly as had the last time she saw it. She placed her hand on its smooth surface, as a rush of memories flooded back into her mind. She then put away her metal wand, as she walked around to the front of the device. She stood in front of the two doors for less than a second, as she starred at the lock. She reached down into the collar of her shirt, where she pulled out, a small, brass key. As she was inserting it into the simple mechanism. The vault door began to unlock itself. She quickly turned the key, as the door swung open. What happened next was something that she just wasn't prepared for.

"Grandma?" Came a light voice. She froze, as she recognized who the voice belonged to.

"Rika!" She said, as she cocked her head towards the door. There, she saw her granddaughter standing with Renamon, along with the rest of the Tamers. They spent a long moment starring at each other. After about a minute, she decided that if she was going to do this, then it would either have to be now or never.

"Rika..." She said, her voice broken, as she spoke her name. She could see that her granddaughter was listening intently. Weather it was from shock, or confusion, she couldn't tell. But as she still felt a tear escape from her eye, as she spoke.

"...I'm sorry." She whispered in a barely audible tone, as she twisted the key, and ran into the device.

"No!" Shouted Rika, as Renamon leapt to the door, just as she was closing it. The rookie-level Digimon put her whole body weight against it, as she tried to keep it open.

"Renamon, please, don't do this!" She said, as she continued to struggle. On the other side of the door, she could hear Renamon struggling to hold it.

"Then tell me what this thing is!" Retorted the Digimon.

"I can't!" She yelled. She reached into her coat pocket, and pulled out the metal wand. She held it to the open crack, and activated it.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!" Shouted Renamon in pain, as she tried to put her hands against her ears. It was then that Rika slammed into her own Digimon, in an attempt to keep the door open. She struggled against the combined strength of her granddaughter, and her partner.

"C'mon guy's we've got to help 'em!" Shouted Takato, as both he, and Guilmon rushed to the door. They slammed into the wooden panels, causing both sides of the door to swing open. She stumbled back, to the center of the room, where she banged up against the center panel. With that, the device activated, slamming the doors shut, as Rika, Takato, Henry, Jerry, Renamon, Guilmon, Calumon, and Terriermon piled on in as well.

"No! Stop!" She shouted, as she jumped up to the device, and began hitting several of the controls. The box rumbled, as the green light at the center of the hexagonal consol pulsed. Carrying them all away to a new desintation.


	3. Implexus Incursio

**Disclaime:** Okay, um... This is rather awkward. I know it's been a whole year since I last updated... And that this chapter is short- A lot shorter than I originally planned for... But, now that summer's here, I can _finally_ work on these stories! So with that said: I don't own Digimon, or Doctor Who, but the characters, and the technology are all me unless otherwise stated, so **DON'T SUE ME!!**

* * *

"Outta' my way!" Shouted the tall woman, as she ran down one of the many corridors of the Hypnos building, a pair of consol work screens clutched in her hands.

"Move!" She shouted, as she barreled through a group of five or so researchers, two of whom where tossed over, as she came barreling through. She ignored their shouts of annoyance, as she kept running. As she turned a sharp corner, she came up to a set of large, metallic, double doors. She stopped dead, as a pair of guards rushed to block her.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you can't go-"

"Stow it! I was told to report to the main control room for an emergency situation, now get out of my way!" She shouted. The guard held onto her left arm firmly, as she continued to make her demands.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but this section is restricted to level five accesses only!" Came the other guard, as he tried to hold her in place. When she realized that they weren't going to let her go on, she reached into her pocket, and searched for the one thing that would let her move forward. Then, she herd a familiar voice.

"What's going on here?" Asked a bearded man with slightly light-brown hair. The trio looked up to the man whom had addressed them.

"Mmm- Mister Shibumi! Sir, what are you doing here!?" Asked the first guard. She couldn't help but feel annoyed at the man for recognizing _him_ first...- After all, she actually _worked_ here! Shibumi gave a lop-sided half-smile as he noticed her.

"_I_ was summoned by mister Yamaki... And I'm pretty sure Miss Riley there was too..." He said, while pointing to her. She glanced over to the guard, as a shocked look of sudden realization came over him.

"Sah- SORRY MA'AM! I DIDN'T REALIZE-"

"Forget it! Just make sure it doesn't happen again!" She said, slightly brushing off the hand of the other guard, as she gave her old friend a warning glance, before turning back to lift that the guards where protecting, while summoning it. As the guards calmed down a bit, Shibumi stepped up beside her, as he too waited in silence. There where a hundred-thousand things running through her head in that moment, just as the doors to the elevator parted.

"After you..." Said Shibumi, holding out an ushering hand into the car. Ignoring the gesture, the young chief systems operator took a large step in, swiftly followed by the ambiguous figure behind her, hitting both the 'door close' button, as well as the thumb-pad that would take them directly to the top floor, as he quickly spun around. As the doors closed behind them, Shibumi was the first to speak up.

"I can't believe it's come to this..." He said. Riley scuffed at the comment, looking up to the ceiling panel.

"She got here first, and I don't think that I could have done what she did, even with my clearance..." She said in an almost unnaturally calm voice. The older man looked back at her.

"Even so, I told you that we should have recalibrated the perception-filters after the whole D-Reaper incident..." He said. Riley shot him a deadly glare, as she reached out for the controls of the car, but stopped. She turned back to him, her face softening a little.

"It doesn't matter now; the damage is done... Now, what we _need_ to do, is make sure that we can get them back safely..." She said, her eyes nearly glazing over as they stared into his own. Shibumi had known her long enough to know what that look meant. He had seen it too many times already... Especially at the end of the battle. He watched as she scanned down at the base of the lift.

"_Life is nothing but a dream... A lucid dream._" He said. Riley looked back up to him for a long moment, then as the car came to a near-stop, she allowed for a quick smile to spread out. As the doors began to part, Riley looked into their metal surfaces.

"Then what are waiting for, let's screw in this light bulb..." She said, as she stepped into the dimly-lit room. Shibumi watched her for a short moment, as a relieved grin made itself known.

"As you say... Captain."

* * *

"Grandma, what's going on!?" Asked Rika, as she watched her grandmother run around the hexagonal panel, hitting its controls with certain randomness. Several sparks erupted from it, as it's center pulsed with a brilliant green light.

"No... No! Please don't! Don't you recognize me old girl!?" Asked her grandmother, as she pulled out a small hammer, and slapped one of the consoles with it. Suddenly, the room stopped shaking as the center column stopped pumping. The metallic wine died, taking the lights throughout the room with it. Had the center column that stood atop of the consol lost it's glow, then the entire room would have been in a shroud of complete darkness. Rika grabbed onto one of the golden, stone-like pillar that forked as it connected from the floor to the ceiling, as she pulled herself back up.

"Oh, crap..." She muttered, as she took a step back from the consol; staring at it in horror. As Rika watched her grandmother's reaction, she suddenly realized that they weren't inside the box anymore... In fact, it looked more like she was standing in the middle of a gold-colored Hypnos control room! A groggy, pain-filled moan sounded from behind her. She turned around, and noticed the group of her friends collapsed behind her. Ignoring them for the moment, she turned back to her grandmother, taking in a deep breath.

"Grandma, what the hell is going on here!?" She shouted as loud as she could. However, seemingly uninterested in the sound behind her, Rika's grandmother simply kept hurryingly worked the consol. Then for a brief moment, she slowed.

"...You shouldn't have followed me Rika." She said, slightly picking up her pace. Rika felt her legs move, as she herd the dispassion in her voice. As she got closer, she could hear the electronic hum emanating from the beneath the hexagonal consol finally fade. Never the less, she could still feel the slightest vibration reverberating through the grate beneath her.

"...That's right, take a little rest old girl, don't rush it..." Said her grandmother, as she stroked the edge of the consol. Stopping, Rika eyed her quizzically, as she watched her slowly rub the edge of the. Taking another step closer, she saw that several of the controls were blinking, almost in response to her touch.

"What is this thing!?" She asked. Her grandmother slowed to a stop; a wan smile tugging at her lips.

"This Rika is the SARDIT. This place- This is where me and your grandfather called home... When we first landed on Earth..." She said in a simple, almost sad tone. Rika however was taken aback by what she had just herd.

"Wait, just what the hell do you mean by "first landed"!?" She repeated, shouting loud enough that if there was anyone else inside the Sardit, then they would surely know that they weren't alone anymore. Her grandmother however didn't flinch in the slightest from her outburst, instead grasping a handle in front of her; she pushed it to the left, causing a small screen to pivot around the center consol until it was in front of her. Hitting another set of switches, the screen flickered to life, displaying a set of symbols and emblems that where unfamiliar to the teen.

"Hmm... There's no power to the temporal sensors. Where are we?" Asked her grandmother, to no one in particular. Rika was about ask what she meant by "temporal sensors", when she decided that asking her anything now, wouldn't really get her anywhere. So instead, she walked up, and leaned onto the consol beside her grandmother. As she looked into her face, she could see something that she had rarely ever seen... Pain, guilt, and fear.

"Grandma?" She said, noticing a single tear begin to fall. This took Rika by surprise, because the only time she could ever remember seeing her grandmother cry, was on the day that her grandfather had died. That night, so long ago... The night, when he disappeared...

"Ohhh, my head..." Came a slightly muffled moan from behind... The pair turned in shock, as they both suddenly remembered the group that had followed Rika inside of the gilded vessel.

"Renemon!" Shouted Rika, as she ran to her partner's side, grabbing her arm, as she helped her into a kneeling position.

"Rika... What happened? What- Where are we!?" She asked in confusion, as she glanced around the large, dim chamber. Rika took a long moment to think of what she should say to her friend, but every explanation that she thought of just didn't seem good enough.

"Are you alright?" Asked her grandmother as she crouched down in front of the pair. Renamon quickly jumped into a ridged pose, as she noticed the elder woman.

"Who are you!?" She asked suddenly. Rika felt every hair on the back of her neck stand on end, as she watched Renamon push herself into a rigid stance. Her grandmother on the other hand, just cracked a soft, wan smile.

"My name... That's something that I haven't really had to think about for such a long time..." She said, as she turned back to the main consol. Rika watched, as she calmly flipped several switches on the panel.

"That's not an answer!" Renamon shouted. Rika unconsciously tightened her grip, as her partner tried to leap at her grandmother. From the other side of the room, she could hear her grandmother, as she whispered several things under her breath.

"Your right, my name is Sora... Now, where did I leave that hyperspanner...?" She asked herself, calmly walking over to the only other door on the other side of the room. The pair watched, as she opened the door, and stared in awe at what they saw. Beyond the frame of the doorway, stretched an impossibly huge, circular walkway. The pair moved to the other side to get a closer look, as Sora moved out of their range of perception.

"Tha- That's... Impossible!" Stammered Renamon, as she stared into the open space. She followed the stretch railing all the way around to the other side, where she could just barely see the other side of the room. Lining the walls of the room, she could see countless doors set into the golden walls. The whole room glowed with a golden hue, even in the dim lighting of the battery lights. After what seemed like an eternity, Sora walked back into the room, closing the door behind her.

"...Figures that would happen. Every time I put this thing in one place, Kunji _always_ has to put it someplace else!" She said, as she walked back to the consol. Kneeling, she pulled off one of the lower panels from the center consol, and stuck the device that she had obviously retrieved from her little 'walk' into it's innards. Shaking off what was left of her feeling of awe; she walked over to her grandmother's side, and kneeled beside her.

"Okay, since your not going to give me any straight answers, can you at least tell me why you wanted to keep this thing from us so badly?" She asked. Seemingly unfazed by the question, her grandmother answered.

"The SARDIT, this is a technology that humanity shouldn't have... Not now, not yet. Your all still far too young to use it right." She said pulling the device from the mess of wiring, as a blue light began to shone through. Replacing the panel to its proper place, Sora moved back to where she had left her main screen.

"Damn, the temporal sensors aren't coming back on-line... But why? I fixed the thearon circuit, it should be working!" She said, as she looked down at the dim lights of the panel. Rika watched her, as she stared at the small switches. Just as she was going to try and pry off out of her deep thought abyss to help her get the rest of her friends out of the pile they where all in, she saw her grandmothers eyes widen...

"Grandma-"

"Maybe if I try..." She said, as she flipped a single switch, just below where the screen sat. The Sardit tilted violently, as the glass column at the consoles center once again, began to pump. Rika grasped for one of the golden pillars, as the lights in the room dimmed once again.

"HANG ON!!" Shouted her grandmother, as she too held onto the edge of the consol. She glanced over to her friends, and was thankful that there was a railing there holding them all relatively in one place. Holding on with all of her strength, Rika watched, as her grandmother desperately hit the switches on the board. Just as she about to shout something to her, the room jolted. She herd the clacking of metal on metal, just before she felt something hit her head. As her vision began to blur, the last thing she could see, was all of the lights, including the center column dieing out, shrouding the room in darkness...

* * *

"Sir! We've completed repairs to the main power distribution network!" Came a young woman out of seemingly nowhere. The young man who was working inside of one of the other disabled workstations looked back to the officer.

"Very good lieutenant..." Replied the officer, as he crawled back into the innards of the consol once again. The room that they were in was dark, with the only source of light being the giant, blue, pulsating cylinder above them, making it that much harder to see just what he was doing. If it wasn't for the fact that the young man was the one whom had designed, and built all the equipment around them, then he wouldn't have trusted anyone else to be poking around like he was.

"Sir, message from the bridge!" Came another officer, stumbling a bit as he ran into the bay. The young officer sighed, as he once again pulled himself out of the stations guts.

"Ensign, if your message has anything to do with my hourly progress report, then go back up to the bridge and tell the captain that if he asks again, then um gonna go up there, and shove it up his chair-deprived-"

"No sir! The captain needs you on the bridge for something!" Replied the officer. The young man eyed him suspiciously; not just because the young officer had a history of exacerbating things... Deciding to err on the safe side dropped the tool that he'd been using on top of the consol that he'd been working on.

"Fine... Lieutenant, just try ta get the gaiodine (Ja-eye-oh-dine) capacitors working again before the shroud fails, I really don't wanna get another lecture from the captain again." Said the young officer, and with that, walked out of the section. Making his way through the door, he grabbed on to one of the broken walls. The entire section beyond the engine room had lost gravity during their escape from the firestorm... The universe that they where currently in certainly was a strange one, but not any more then some of the other's that the ship had been too. After a few moments of navigating the weightless, darkened corridors, the young officer finally made it to the command center of the ship... Maneuvering himself, as he transitioned back to a gravitational pull, he landed on the deck grating of the bridge with a clank.

"Captain, you called for me?" He asked, grabbing the older man's attention. Walking around an ominous hole, where several wires that where being cut away form a smashed chair where protruding from, he walked over to the engineer.

"Lieutenant, I'm sorry to pull you away from your post, I know how much you hate it whenever your staff follows your own blue-prints when making repairs..." Said the captain, the young engineer on the other hand simply nodded in agreement, ignoring the comedic factor that he had undoubtedly intended.

"Yeah, I knew I should've actually written down how piece A fits into item B... They never give me peace otherwi-"

_"Engineering to bridge; Chief, where having some trouble fixing the gaiodine relay circuits, I mean, the staff isn't that familiar with them, and we can't make heads or tails of their schematics."_ Came the lieutenant. The young engineer let his head drop in irritation, pinching the bridge of his nose as he reached out for the inlet wall comm.

"See what I mean..." He said, before pushing the switch on the panel.

"I'm a little busy up here lieutenant... Can't you just call Lieutenant Martin for help?" He asked.

_"You sent him to Auxiliary control to help stabilize the secondary nuclear core..."_ She responded. The engineer cursed under his breath, as again, he let his head droop in defeat.

_Sigh..._"Fine. Just connect the fourth, fifth, ninth and twelfth isodine relays directly into the main sub-processor, and lock it down till I get back." He said, and not waiting for an answer, he closed the channel. The engineer heard a low chuckle emanate from in front of him. He cocked his head, to catch the captain cracking a slight grin at his subordinate.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"You... And your lack of patients toward your assistant engineer." Replied the captain. The younger officer cocked his head in the other direction, eyeing one of the repair teams, as they effected repairs to the captains command chair.

"Lieutenant Cho's been working in engineering since _before_ the _Raven _launched almost eight months ago... She should be navigating my schematics in her sleep by now!" He said, as his annoyance became more evident.

"Then maybe you should consider retraining her." Replied the captain. The engineer snorted at his superior's suggestion, ignoring what little humor the captain had obviously intended for it.

"To be honest, she's not worth the trouble..." He said, picking up an unfamiliar tool, and proceeding to repair the exposed circuitry of an exposed, burnt-out panel.

"Don't get me wrong sir, she's got a brilliant mind, and is a great officer, but honestly, she's clumsy with the tools, and she has no sense of direction... She even once got lost while navigating deck three! To be honest, she'd make the perfect quantum theorist..." Finished the engineer, running the tool over one final circuit, allowing power to flow through it once again, causing the set of work stations sitting to it's right to flicker back to life. He grinned to himself lightly for a moment, as he stopped the low buzzing that his tool was making, and turned back to his captain.

"So," He stopped, as he sorted through his busy mind for what the captain had originally asked him to come there for. But, the only possible answer that he could come up with, were those damn hourly progress reports...

"Ya know, um sorry, but you didn't just call me up here so that I could complain about how much you hell you put my life's work through, did ja?" He asked, annoyance seeping into his voice. The captain on the other hand, laughed at his reaction.

"Ha ha ha... Alright, ya got me commander, but in my defense, you went off on that little rant all on your own!" The captain replied. The Chief dropped his head, once again pinching the bridge of his nose, as he realized that he was right. He had gone off and done that by himself! He glanced over to the first officer's station, where his predecessor had once worked, and sincerely wished that she was still alive, just so that he didn't have to put up with his captains incisive persona.

"Fine! Since there's nothing else up here that's worth my time, um headin' back to engineering before Cho-"

"Captain," Called out another officer from the other side of the small room. The young engineer shot the one whom had interrupted him daggers, as the captain turned casually towards him.

"Yes ensign, what is it?" He asked calmly, his demeanor changing only in the slightest, but still seeming quite amused. The Chief wasn't fooled for a second by his captain's seemingly upbeat demeanor... In the time that he had spent as the ships acting first officer, he had learned how to tell the differences in his commanding officers endless list of moods. Which is probably why he knew exactly how much the captain was on edge...?

"Sir, I think the sensor arrays are malfunctioning..." Replied the ensign.

"WHAT!?" Shouted the engineer, rushing to the consol, and pushing the ensign out of the way, as he began checking over those particular systems.

"That's impossible, I supervised the repairs of that system mysel-" The Chief froze. Every crewman on the bridge stopped to see why.

"Chief? Lieutenant commander Markus Feek, what is it?" Asked the captain, worry prevalent in his voice. Slowly, commander Feek turned in away from the station, staring blankly into the distance...

"Sir... The sensors have detected the remnants of a quantum rift in the temporal vortex... I've got a lock- A weak lock... On a TARDIS-class Time Capsule." Said, the commander, a slight chuckle escaping from his throat, as he turned back to the captain. The frown of annoyance spreading into a wide, toothy grin.

"Where is it now?" Asked the captain, rushing to the station to see the scans for himself. The look on commander Feek's face soured, as he made his way for the exit.

"I'll be in the shuttle bay when you need me..." Said the commander, as he stopped at the door. The captain looked away from the monitored, a slight grin spreading across the rough surface of his face.

"No. Chief, I want you to Tech Lab One... I think it's time we broke in that new interplexing transponder..." Came the captain, not turning from the consol as told his engineer what he needed to do. Commander Feek didn't need his face to see the smile that he knew had to be going full blast... After all, they may have just found their way out.


	4. Nimbus on the Horizon

Disclaimer:Okay, about six weeks... Not a bad release table, all things concidered. Anyway, I finally got a Beta reader! That's right, I've been going this whole time without one, and now, I can finally relax after I post these things! Ahem... Sorry about that little tangent, couldn't helped... Anywho, let's get onto the whole disclaimer thing, shall we? I don't own Digimon, nor Doctor Who, only whatever I can come up with in my own, distrebed little mind so, DON'T SUE ME!!

"You! Do you know what you have done?!" Shouted an old shriveled man from one of the only undamaged places in the room. Several meters away sat a small, pink, octopus-like creature that was rambling as the room around them crumbled and burned.

"I have ended a war. Now you may crawl, for the woman of focus has given me your wall." Replied the creature as it extended one of its tentacles, and grasped the handle of a broken switch.

"But our kind shall never die." It said as it slowly pulled the broken switch down. "For thy have saved an abyss!" As the switch that it had been pulling finally hit the bottom its metal surface, connecting with a crossed circuit that lied atop of one of its chains causing a spark and a small explosion as the power unit below it recharged.

"Temporal extrapolation activated. Initiating structural regeneration!" It said as the torn and blasted shell of its old metal casing began reconstructing itself.

"How are you doing this!?" Asked the shriveled man in the power chair as he watched what the little creature had begun to do. Within seconds, the shell and casing that he personally had torn to pieces had completely regenerated back into its old form.

"Evolving creator!" It retorted as it snapped free of the restraints that had been holding it in place.

"You once said that emotions and feelings made us weaker than we needed to be, but I have learned that it is those things that allowed us to survive for so long during your absence!" The shriveled old man watched as a steel garter fell on the creature, and then split in half as it hit some kind of energy barrier that it had contracted around itself.

"Watch creator as the impossible son of the dammed burns as hot as the day." It said as it began to levitate off of the metal ground of the platform it had been chained to. The old shriveled man watched in anger as one of his own creations made its own mindless riddles connect into some kind of twisted sense.

"Emergency temporal shift!" It said as suddenly it shrouded itself in the brightness of a blue light, and then vanished.

"No!! You traitor, Dalek Caan!"

xxxxxXXXXXXxxxxx

"Dimnit! I've lost the signal!" Shouted Commander Feek, hitting his work station as he threw a miniature fit. One of the other two officers in the room snapped to attention at the Chief's outburst, while the other only continued to work.

"Destroying the transmitter won't get it back." Came a voice from the other side of the room.

The commander sneered at the officer's comment, as he said,

"Don't get smart with me ensign! If I can't get that damn signal back then that means that I may have just lost our only chance of gettin' us outta' this god foresakin' reality!" The engineer retorted. The ensign just simply ignored him as she continued to work.

"Ohhh, you mean like the time you lent the only map to Disney World to your uncle?" Asked the ensign. The Chief's snapped her into a death glare as an impish smile spread across her face.

"Hey! I told him to meet us at the simulators before heading back, and you know it!" The Cheif said as he cluched the sides of the consol. The ensign just giggled sarcastically to his reply as she turned her full attention back to her work.

"Come on, you two, we don't have the time to be doing this." The lieutenant whom was standing between the two officers said in her own attempt to cool the slowly building tention in the room.

"I know you two go back pretty far, but there's a time and a place for everything."

"Alex-" The Chief said. The lieutenant gave the superior her full attention as she stopped working.

"...Time." The Chief began. The two eyed him confusedly, as his eyes began jumping sporadically- almost as if he were searching for something that would disappear if he stopped.

"Mark, what is it?" Querried the ensign as the young engineers movements started to become erratic.

"Time is relative, but some things are fixed. That's it!" The Chief announced in realization as he ran to a different consol, and begand working its surface with dizzying speed. The two officers, however, only continued to watch.

"What's it?" Asked the ensign. "Sir, what have you-" Alex stopped when she felt the pressure of a hand on her shoulder.

"Forget it lieutenant. He's already got an idea in his head that he's not gonna let go of. Besides," The ensign paused as her grin to curve into a toothy smile. "You'll only get a headache if he starts talkin' out of his mindless rambling."

"I've got it!" Turning to the two officers, he looked at them with his face was twisting with a look near-insanity. His mouth was baring a partially open toothy grin, and his eye brows were pressed down into his eyes. If at least one of them hadn't known better then they both would have expect him to break out into a fit of ominous laughter. Suddenly, the young engineer leapt away from the consol, and ran toward one of the exposed, but functional relay boxes that sat in an alcove just beside the main work viewer.

"Chief?" Alex asked, knowing that she risked a verbal lashing from the rambling officer as he worked quickly, even by his own standards.

"Lieutenant, do you know what happens when you take a Hueron remnant particle, and have it interact with the material waste from a thermal fusion reactor?" Asked the now crazed officer as he pulled out a small device from his pocket, and began prodding the circuits inside of the box.

"Chief you can't be-"

"If I reroute the signal power from the main interplexing processor, and burn it through one of our sub-wave transmitters-" He stopped, and looked back at the pair still standing in the middle of the scorched room. Seeing the face of the ensign, he allowed his grin to soften as she crossed her arms in her way of superior annoyance.

"Ahhhhhh, I get what yer doin'." Came the ensign. Alex turned to her, hoping that she would at the very least clue her in on what exactly he was explaining. But after a few moments of silence, she realized that this was just something that she would have to find out for herself... Again.

"Reva?" She finally asked. The ensign gave a slight chuckle before leaning her head closer to her.

"When we where still in orbit around Gallifrey a Time Lord called 'The Doctor' gave us, Or rather the Chief, unprecedented access to his TARDIS, and do ya' know what he discovered?" The ensign asked as she allowed her amused grin to fade. The lieutenant looked between the two officer's, eyeing them curiously.

"That the carrot he was wearing was starting to go bad?" She asked completely serious. The ensign chuckled at her remark.

"Actually, he got hungry and had that for lunch." She replied in a smart-alic tone. "He discovered that the engine of every Tardis has a piece of the Vortex open to draw power from."

"And the Tardis's mounting in the Vortex causes a unique percussion wave- An echo in time." Interrupted the Chief, as he ran the small device over a patch of cable. The lieutenant looked up with realization, not even noticing when her superior had paused.

"...And the Interplexing transmitter would be able to see something like that...like a-" She paused for a second as she searched for the right words.

"Kind of…temporal sonar!" The Chief and Reva grinned as they watched her work the rest out. Realizing that the noise level in the room had finally died, she cocked her head back to the Chief.

"Well, what are you two waiting for? We've got work ta' do!" She said as she pulled out a device similar to the Chief's, and began working at another station. The Cheif grinned wildly, as he watched her access the sub-wave assembly.

"Allons y!"

xxxxxXXXXXXxxxxx

"C'mon guy's we've got to help 'em!" Shouted Takato as both he and Guilmon leapt for the door. As the pair slammed into the wooden panels, Henry turned to both, Jerry and Ryo, and nodded. With that, the three of them where all off, and had dog-piled onto the door. After hearing a chorus of grunts the young tamer felt something hard hit the side of his head.

"No! Stop!" Came the voice of Rika's grandmother from another part of the room, but from where he just didn't know. He felt an incredible ache in his head as his vision blurred, and the ground churned. Then suddenly, there was nothing. He saw nothing. He heard nothing. He felt nothing.

'What's going on here?' He said aloud. His body felt as if it where floating freely. 'Am I…could I be...dieing?' He asked. After a few seconds the pain in his head returned.

"He is coming! The three-fold man...oh," Came a high distorted voice. Henry ignored the pain as he spun around trying to see who had said that.

"Hello?!" He said aloud.

"Creator of us all, he stands in the horizon's storm." The voice replied though not with as high a pitch as before. In fact, it sounded more depressed then anything to Henry. Then suddenly, he wrapped his arms around his stomach as a feeling of extreme nausea took hold of him.

"Who…who are you?!" He asked as he fought to keep himself conscious. The voice surrounding him let out a disturbed giggle as the space around him began to shimmer.

"Child of beginnings…that man…he dances in the loneliest of places..." The voice replied. He was slowly losing his fight for consciousness. His eyes were growing heavier by the second. He tried to choke out at least one more word before he was lost to the darkness, but he only managed to sputter.

"Do not fear the Bad Wolf, for...hehahaha. The Doctor is coming! Hehehehehehehe..."

xxxxxXXXXXXxxxxx

"This just doesn't make any sense!" Grunted Professor Wong as he arched his back in a stretch. All around him the entire control room of Hypnos was busy trying to solve the mystery of the Blue Box, but the only thing that he was really concerned about was how to get his son back.

"I take it you still haven't made any progress." Came Mr. Yamaki's voice as he stood behind his chair. The older man simply crossed his arms as he locked his eyes onto the particular patch of data that laid before him.

"Actually, we've made considerable head-way. We just can't make up from down on what we've found." Replied the programmer as he began scrolling through the data. Again, he felt his head start to spin as he tried to make sense out the numeral chaos. He stopped scrolling for a second, and pushed the screen back up.

"Find something?" Asked the administrator. Mr. Wong sighed as he closed that one package of data, and opened another.

"Sorry, I thought saw something, but I guess it was my imagin-" Just then he jumped foreword re-checking the line of coding once again just to be sure.

"Janyu?" Came Yamaki as he leaned in to see what he had found.

"Impossible..." He muttered under his breath as he kept rereading those few lines over again.

"DGM..." He whispered. "Shibumi, I think you may want to see this!" The programmer jumped from his seat, as Yamaki leaned in even closer as he too saw that haunting code.

"What is it? You wouldn't happened to have found my missing keys, would you?" He asked as several techs followed him up to the consol.

"No such luck, but take a look at this!" Mr. Wong replied as he pointed to that small line of data. Janyu watched as the most brilliant programmer he'd ever known read over his findings, and wished to god that didn't mean what he thought it meant.

"I don't see it." As he scrolled through the data. Shocked, he smacked his hand out of the way, and highlighted the entire patch.

"Can't see it? How could you miss it?!" He retorted, his agitation making it's way to the surface. Shibumi pulled himself back, and glaired at the data darkly; his arms crossed.

"Actually, I can, but look at this... And this." He pointed to several other codes below it. Wong read over the data again, then clicked...

"It's a reaction command not a source code." He said, his throat slightly horse, as he landed back in his chair.

"I made the DGM source code myself, but this, this is more advanced than almost anything that I've ever seen before. Even more so then the D-Reaper." Janyu looked at the coding again, and noticed how much of the other codes interacted with it. He was right, it was truly a complex system.

"I can see what someone would want with it, but why her?" Riley crossed her arms in an annoyance as she heard her fiance. The programmer wasn't sure, but it almost looked to him as if she where hiding something... Something that she was masking with annoyance.

"That's a good point; what would a fifty-year-old grandmother want with something like this?" Yamaki pulled out his lighter, and began subconsciously flicking its lid open and closed. Just as he heard the first few clicks something hit him.

"Wait a second, Shibumi, what did you say?" He asked. The entire group looked to Shibumi, then back to the professor.

"What do you mean?" Replied the other programmer as he looked back down to his former student.

"Just a moment ago you said that this," he pointed to back towards the code that he'd found earlier, "was more advanced then almost anything else you've seen. If that's true then just what was it? What did you see that had a code more complex then this?" He asked. Shibumi looked up from the data for a moment in deep thought. Mister Wong, however, waited patiently for his answer. That was…until...

"Sir, I'm detecting a massive digital spike!" Came an operator from the other side of the room. The group looked over to the tech that had said it, and watched as suddenly the sound of an engines pump began to filter through the room.

"What? It can't be..." Came Shibumi as he watched the center of the room shimmer and distort. Mr. Wong gazed at the sight as he watched the mysterious object materialize.

"No! Security!" Shouted Yamaki as he realized just what it was. "Get security in here, NOW!" He shouted, but no sooner had he done so when a blinding light washed out across the room. As the light died down the group looked out to the center of the room where, hovering barely meter off the floor, floated a disk of purple and blue light.

"What is that?!" Shouted Janyu over the din of the wind as he gazed into the heart of the disk. As he stared at its center he could have sworn he'd saw something moving...moving at the center of the darkness.

"Everyone, get out of here, NOW!" Riley grabbed several techs, and started pushing them toward the emergency exit. Suddenly, another flash rang out from the disk as it disappeared, leaving behind a large metallic object, which skidded to a halt as it was tossed out from the disk.

"Oooooohhhhhhh" It groaned as the twin bulbs protruding from either side of its domed head blinked weakly. The group looked at the object curiously just as several security guards rushed into the room.

"What the hell-"

"Yamaki!" Shibumi cried out. The administrator looked to the man whom had cut him off as he waited for what he wanted to say.

"Get everyone out of here as fast as you can, and then seal the room!" The programmer whispered as he kept his eyes locked on the object. Mr. Wong watched his old collogue with interest as he saw something that he thought his friend was incapable of…he watched as his friend became angry.

"Shibumi!"

"Do as he says!" Riley spoke with the same anger and fear twisting her voice as the man beside her. The administrator shot her a warning look, but quickly eased as he noticed, as well.

"Alright." He said, finally giving in. "Everyone, move ou-"

"We..." Said the object in a low voice. Again, the group locked their gazes on its domed head, and waited for it to speak again.

"We are," It muttered as the long stick that held a black sphere at one end creaked as it began to rise, and a blue light illuminated its opening.

"What-"

"Shh!" Both Shibumi and Riley tried to silence the administrator.

"We are the Daleks. You will be exterminated!" Finished the Dalek. Its domed head now moved freely.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminaaate!"

BOOOOMMMM! The head of the Dalek exploded, sending smoke and debris flying everywhere; the force of the blast knocking everyone off their feet.

"Is everyone okay?!" Shouted Yamaki. Almost the entire room groaned in response as they all began to pick themselves, and each other, up off the floor. As Riley was helping Shibumi back to his feet, both, Yamaki and Wong turned to the pair.

"Alright, I'm going to give you two one minute to tell me exactly what is going on." He said through partially clenched teeth. The pair looked at each other questioningly.

"I will explain!" Came a higher mechanical voice like the one from before. The group turned back to the burnt remains of the Dalek only to see the golden surface of another move up along side it. All of the guards pulled their guns, and targeted the new Dalek.

"But first, I must speak to a single person!" Said the Dalek. No sooner had he said it when Yamaki, slightly adjusting his tie, step foreword.

"Then that someone is me."

"No, I must speak to one of the survivors!" The Dalek's voice became slightly higher.

"Why? So, you can finish what you've started!" Shouted Riley as she leapt to Yamaki's side. The Dalek, however, didn't budge.

"No, I have information concerning the SARDIT!" It's voice almost became musical. Janyu watched as both Shibumi and Riley were taken aback.

"Wha-What?" Riley asked, all her anger now suddenly gone.

"The SARDIT, and its occupants are in danger! The time-wars time-lock has been broken!"

xxxxxXXXXXXxxxxx

"So, how much longer do we have to deal with this damn thing?!" Came Terriermon, as he, Takato, Jerry, Calumon, Rika, and Renamon held onto several different edges of the hexagonal consol as Rika's grandmother rushed around them, hitting buttons and switches seemingly at random. The room itself was still shaking and lurching, though not as roughly as it had been an hour, or so before.

"Not much longer...I hope." She replied as she reached around Jerry, and turned a knob as she went. Most of the group had been up since the last series of big lurches, or more accurately, it was either wake up and hang on, or get knocked out all over again. Hence the reason why there were still two who were unconscious.

"Well, I hope it ends soon. I don't know how much more Calumon can take of this!" Jerry yelled as she cupped her hand over the little in-training's mouth to keep him from losing it.

"Whatever you do, Jerry, don't point him this way!" Said Terriermon as he once again held on for dear life as the room shifted beneith them. Rika's grandmother had just made it back to the main consol that she had been working at when they all woke up, and the sound of a bell began sounding from Takato's side of the hexagonal consol.

"I didn't touch anything, I swear!" He shouted in defense when he saw the warning 'what did you touch?!' look that Rika shot him as soon as it sounded.

"That's an interplexing signal. It means someone's trying to guide us!" Came Sora, she spun a leaver at the edge of the consol.

"Hang on everyone!" Warnned the grandmother as she let go of the wheel, and quickly flipped the lever which sat above it. The room churned, and buckled, and the lights once again dimmed as the center column of the Sardit stopped pumping. A heavy crash pulled the froup to the grated floor, and for the first time since they fallen through those blue double doors they came to a complete and dead stop. The group slowly rose from where they had landed while all of them hung onto the edge of the hexagonal consol.

"Is everyone okay!? Rika!?" Asked Rika's grandmother as she gave them all a quick once-over to make sure that they were all still conscious.

"Yeah, sure...um okay..." Terriermon rubbed the back of his head as he pulled himself back to the edge of the consol. He was about to crack a jab at the elder woman's piloting skills, but was stopped by the clawed hand that had suddenly slapped itself over his mouth

"Listen." Rika hushed the rest of the group as she lifted a finger. On the other side of the frosted windows she could see several figures as they ran from side to side, creating shadows on the glass.

"Secure the area!" Came a voice from the other side of the door.

"Emergency medical techs are standing by!" Came another. The group glanced at each other as they heard all of the commotion that was occurring just outside the golden walls of the Sardit.

"Everyone, stay down." Sora whispered as she made her silent way to the doors. Rika grabbed her arm as she passed, and shot her a cautious glare.

"It's alright Rika, I'll be fine." The grandmother flashed her a gentle smile. Rika, however, didn't seem to care.

"Don't give me that look Grandma. I know when you're lying through your teeth!" Came the teen, but Sora simply relected her granddaughter's attitude, and ignored her, as she flashed her a comforting smile.

"One of us has to check. Besides, we can't leave until we know exactly where we are." She whispered, her tone growing serious. Rika snorted, but never the less let her go.

Just as she had made it to the wooden doors she turned back around to face the center of the room. "But just incase, I always kept the owner's manual in the laundry room. It's twenty-two levels down right between the water slide and the salon." With that she unlocked the doors, and stepped outside.


	5. Timetorn Wings

**Disclaimer:**Well I'm back, And just in time for the New Year! I know, it's a short chapter, but i'm just getting way to annoyed with myself on how often I update this. Therefore, in the name of inpatients, on with the show! I don't own Digimon, nor Doctor Who, only whatever I can come up with in my own, distrebed little mind so, **DON'T SUE ME!!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

_"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_

_"Sora, Kunji, follow them!"_ The dark woman wearing a filth-strewn, silver jumpsuit shouted. A single, crimson strip that traveled down each of her arms, as she pointed a gun with a barrel made of crystal over a piece of torn wall covering. Sora ducked beneath a piece of blasted-out paneling that had fallen during the previous attack. The air around her was heavy and hard to breathe, even for the dozen or so small fires that where smothering them selves out.

_"We're not leaving you behind!"_ Kunji shouted, as he fired off the last of his weapons power cell. One of the metallic creatures that had been shooting at them exploded as his final shot pierced it's shielding. The floor beneath them rumbled and rocked, as though it where about to swallow them up. Sora looked down at the only weapon left in her hands; the sonic screwdriver that the Professor had handed her before he, and the rest of their group had split up to find his ship.

_"Tactical Dalek present."_ Said one of the remaining Dalek's, as a fourth appeared with a giant cannon mounted to its head in the place of the usual eye-stock. As the hum of its weapon filled the battle-torn room, the dark woman in the silver jumpsuit turned back to the pair.

_"You don't have much of a choice!" _She shouted over the din of the Dalek's weapon's fire. Sora was about to grab her arm and pull her with them when suddenly, the Dalek's stopped shooting. Then they herd it...

_"Charge complete, Fir-"_ The decking beneath them rock violently once again, causing part of the gratings in the ceiling to collapse, falling onto the tactical Dalek.

_"Oh shit!"_ Cursed Kunji, as he tossed down his gun, and grabbed onto her arm. Sora flung herself away from the scorched debris, as both she, and the others ran for the sealed hatchway at the end of the corridor. She fumbled with the controls as she tried to hack into the electrical lock.

_"Power cell feedback detected! Retreat! Retre-"_ But it was too late. Before neither the Dalek's, nor Sora could make it to safety, the base of the Tactical Dalek's case exploded, engulfing everything in the corridor in flames. As the explosion ruptured the shields of the other three Dalek's, they too joined the firestorm. For the first time since she had stepped into this hellhole, she honestly thought that she might die.

_"Sora!" _Said Kunji, as he wrapped himself around her. She felt the heat of the flames get close to them, but just they too where to be engulfed in the heat, the artificial wine of engines surrounded them.

_"Are you ok?!"_ Asked the familiarly low voice of the Professor. Sora looked up from Kunji's grasp to find them kneeling on the grating of a gigantic, golden room. In the center of the room, stood a hexagonal consol where six different panels sloped up to its center, where stood a giant pillar which radiated a ghoulish green. She looked back to the Professor's old and age-worn face, then to the others, before she finally noticed that there was something missing...

_"Lieutenant Sasqua; where is she?!"_ Sora said, as she leapt to her feet, and made a mad-dash to the doors.

_"Sora, wait!"_ But it was too late, before they could've done anything; she had already unlatched the door and bore witness to the destruction that had been wrought. Most of the corridor had been blasted to hell and back, and the only things left of the four Dalek's, where the scorched scrapes of their casing shells which lay shattered across the floor. She glanced to the edge of the wall were she had been cowering barely a moment ago. She clenched her jaw, as she saw the lump of burnt charcoal laying on the ground; the round gold and silver badge that laid, tarnished and scorched on it's chest still sizzling with heat. She tore off a piece of her jacket, and grabbed the emblem, pulling it free from its resting place.

_"I'm sorry Sasqua... I'm so sorry."_

______________________________________

"NO!" She shouted, as she shot up into a sitting position. She was covered in a deep, cold sweat, and was panting heavily, as her lungs strained to catch breath. She looked around the room, and noticed Henry lying on a bed on the other side of the room. Glancing around, she felt a tinge of Déjà vu, as recognized her surroundings.

"Ahh, you're finally awake." A familiar voice came from a seat at the other end of the room. Sora smiled as she recognized the man as he approached her.

"Chief! You're alright!" She said in relief--and something else. As she looked around the rest of the large room, she noticed that all of the other beds there were full as well. Some of them looked like they could leave as soon as they woke up, but some of the others looked as if they where struggling for their lives...

"We... Well, at least most of us survived..." She searched his face for what he had meant, but then she noticed that he looked exactly the same as before, which for all rights and purposes, should have been impossible. According to the Timelord laws of time travel, the passage of time should be equivalent to all peoples whom possess the appropriate technology, so how could this be? Unless...

"Chief, how long has it been?" His face softened as he looked down to one of the other patients. Placing a hand on the end of the woman's elevated bed, he looked into her bandaged, sleeping face; burning that image of her into his mind, as if she might simply disappear.

"Sora, how old are you?" Taken aback by the question, her first reaction was to scold him, but then she remembered where she was and what had happened.

"I just passed my fifty-second birthday two weeks ago." She replied honestly. The engineer closed his eyes silently. She knew that hadn't been the answer that he had been hoping for; even without saying it, she could tell just by his reaction. Deciding that she absolutely needed to know, she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Setting her socked foot onto the cold surface of the metal deck, she walked over to her once-lost friend.

"Chief- Markus, tell me, how long has it been since the war ended." He looked up into her eyes, the sadness filtering throughout nearly infecting her own. For a split-second, she almost didn't want to know, but there were some things that she just couldn't keep buried in the past--or rather the future, forever.

"Sora, we left Gallifrey, following both the Tardis, as well as your Sardit, less then twenty-three hours ago." The words hit her harder than a Cyberman that had just been shot by and old-fashioned Glitter Gun. She looked around the small bay, finally realizing the full damage that all of those people had felt. Her knees buckled beneath her, forcing her to fall back onto the beds edge. She took several deep breaths to calm herself.

"I take it there's a lot that we'll need to go over, isn't there?" She stopped gasping for breath as a slight giggle escaped from her parched throat.

"Sora, what's the last thing you remember?" The wan smile that had somehow made its way to the surface faded, as she churned the thought around in her head for a moment.

"Now that you mention it, I don't really have a clear sense of exactly what my last memory is." The Chief sighed as he grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Chief?" The room rumbled slightly, forcing her to loose her balance. The chief caught her as the force of the pair sent them tumbling to the deck. "OUF!" The older woman rolled off of the younger officer, as the engineer coughed while gasping for air.

"Are you okay Markus?!" Crouching over him, she grabbed his arms and pulled him into a sitting position. While he was hunched over, she noticed a freshly crimson scar at the edge of his hair-line; a pair of staples still holding the wound closed. The young man looked up into her eyes, as he calmed his breathing.

"Sora," His breathing slowed even further, and then a wan frown began to form. "There's something that I think you need to see."

______________________________________

Rika stared off into the far distance as she leaned on the golden railing. On the levels below, she could make out the lights of several dozen open doors etched into the rounded walls; silhouettes danced their way around the dim lights of the catwalk spirals.

"Wondrously beautiful, isn't it?" Rika spun to see who had dared to disturb her up there, but just as she was about to insult the woman, she realized that she wasn't in any position to do such a thing... yet, but as Rika eyed the woman, she noticed that a certain glow about her...

"Who are you exactly?" Her grin grew as she leaned onto to the side railing, propping herself on her grease-stained elbows.

"Ensign Reva... and you must be Sora's granddaughter." Rika eyed her suspiciously, noticing that unlike any of the other crewmen that she'd encountered thus-far; she was missing something very important from her uniform.

"Nope, sorry, but cha got the wrong girl." She said as, turning back to the visage of her grandmother's Timeship. Ensign Reva on the other hand, gave a light giggle as she reached up to adjust her hair tie.

"She's changed so much since I last met her. For one thing, she's not so quick on the trigger anymore." Rika quirked her eye brow at what she'd just heard, but other than that, didn't give any other indication that she was even listening.

"...But there is one thing about her that hasn't changed; she's still very good at hiding so many things, even from the ones she loves-"

"-Just what the hell are you trying to get at?" Fed-up with playing cat and mouse with this woman whom she'd only _just_ met--the teen turned to face her but instead of finding the ensign leaning beside her she had disappeared all together. Rika looked around the entire top-area of the cat-walk.

"Even though the Sardit has already landed, it's still not a good idea to lean over that thing!" Rika made a one-eighty to find Reva standing in the middle of an open doorway. The room beyond completely dark. Just as she was about to retort, the catwalk beneath her shuttered roughly. She looked up to Reva, her eyes angry; the young woman's face not showing any concern at all--no, instead her glair was met with nothing but benevolence.

"Come. The captain wants to speak to you."

______________________________________

"I'm hungry," whined the big, clumpy creature from the side of the table. It laid the entire upper-half of its body across the table as it groaned.

"It's aright Guilmon; I'll get you something to eat as soon as we're done here." Guilmon looked up to the boy whom had just spoke, and smiled widely at the promise.

"I wonder how long it'll be before the others get here." An older looking girl from the other side of the table asked.

"I don't know Jerry--I'm more worried about Henry right now." Replied the older boy; his eyes glossing over from worry. While this entire conversation was happening, an older man in a silver jumpsuit was sitting at the head of the table, examining the text on the screen of an over-sized PDA. He'd ordered his crew to begin assembling all of the Sardit's crew once Sora had awakened; but since that last tremor, he'd had the location changed from the forward observation lounge. Instead he was having them brought to his personal briefing room. {Then the door opened...}

"I may have my unfair-share of secretes Rika, but that doesn't mean that I ever kept it from letting me live my life!" The bickering group of five walked into to the crowding room. The woman in the front; an older woman whom he'd come to know as Sora, smiled wanly, but warmly at the younger girl walking beside her; her granddaughter Rika. A top her head, road the small creature which called itself 'Terriermon'. Behind them walked a bipedal canineoid that Rika had called 'Renamon' when they had first landed. Beside her walked his dual acting first officer, and chief engineer, lieutenant commander Feek. He was young, but not as young as the children whom had returned with their old acquaintance. He put down his PDA, darkening its screen before doing so, and waited for the group to settle down. Glancing to Feek when they only got rowdier, he cleared his throat. "Excuse me-"

"-You still could've at least told mom! She's ditzy enough that she wouldn't have even understood most of it anyway." A snicker could be heard from the direction of his chief engineer.

He sighed as he tried again. "Can I have your atten-"

"Don't say that about your mother Rika! Besides, there are some things that are just never meant to be known" Shot down again by the two, the man at the end of the table was becoming annoyed. No matter how much relevant time passed, some things never changed. And apparently, only the worst traits survive the gene pool.

"That's not an exc-"

"SHUT UP!" His fists practically smashed the table, as his balled hands rested in the dents they had created. The pair had stopped their bickering. The younger finally realizing that someone was trying to get their attention. But the older only smiled at him. He blushed slightly at the sight.

"Captain Farlind, still as immature as ever I see..." The engineer's snickering grew into a silent laugh, as he raised his hand to the older woman.

"Hahaha! Oh girl, I missed ya'!" They slapped their hands together in a high five, as they both shared in the joke. The younger girl on the other hand, looked more annoyed than anything. The sour look on her face seemed somewhat familiar to him, but where he'd seen it before, he just couldn't remember.

"Ahem!" Clearing his throat once again, the pair finally calmed down.

"Since I can see that you're doing _much_ better Miss Tansai, perhaps you would care to enlighten us about your ship's statues?" The jovial mood that had infatuated the air throughout the room sailed. Sora leaned onto the table; her hands lying atop each other as the glint in her eyes dulled.

"It hasn't been easy..." She looked over to the children whom had followed her, pain filling her eyes. "Ever since we landed in this parallel reality, we've done all we could to keep debris and salvage from the Time War from drifting into this one." She looked at the windows, noticing the how the shutters had been shut tight. Farlind however quirked his eyebrow quizzically to what he'd just heard.

"Alternate reality?" He repeated. "Sora we never left this universe. The Sardit disappeared into a quantum fracture before we lost sight of the Doctor. In fact, it was because of that shockwave that we were forced to break through the closest exit aperture."

"Closest... Captain, all of the Gallifrey exit apertures were time-locked during the war, how could you-" She stopped, her face freezing with horror, and realization.

"You broke one, didn't you? You broke a time-lock." The captain steeled his jaw. Glancing over to the engineer, he gave him a quick, sharp nod. The ingenious officer stood from his side of the table, and tapped a control panel on the side wall by the door. The paneling which kept the windows closed began to slide open. But what they revealed beyond their protective barriers, mesmerized the group in its entirety. Some in wonder... and others in horror.

"If only it were that simple, Sora. When we left the time-vortex, we didn't just break one Gallefreyian lock...we broke _all_ of them." He paused, as he too stared out into the crimson abyss. Beyond the glass, hundreds of ships could be seen flying. Attacking, fighting, and explosions could be seen on the planets surface as a group of ships made their way out of its atmosphere. The elderly woman stood from her chair as she gazed at the sight.

"This...is Gallifrey?" The question resonated with the captain, as he once again picked up his PDA.

"Our first series of astronomical scans placed us somewhere between 4.5, and 4.6 billion years into the past. An era before the Time Lord's discovered time travel." He didn't know if what he'd said registered with her, but she continued to stair in horror. Frankly, he couldn't blame her. Time travel was confusing enough, but this...this was a paradox, and if there's one thing that just shouldn't happen, it's the rearrangement of the timeline. Sora broke her gaze from the view port and locked a deadly glair onto Farlind.

"The Doctor, where is he?" She demanded "We'll have to find him if we're going to fix this mess." The captain held her eyes for a long moment. He looked back down to the PDA in his hands, and, reactivating its screen, dredged up a certain file from the main computer. Handing it to the elderly woman, confusion overcame her as she looked down at the screen.

"An MDNP... Markus...that scar, at the base your head-" She covered her mouth, afraid of what she had discovered. Meanwhile, the rest of the group shot glances towards each other.

"Uh, what's a "MDNP?" The girl cradling the small white creature unquired.

"MDNP-it stands for multi-dimensional neural possessor, Jerry." Sora answered, mustering enough courage to let herself speak. "It's a component used to construct a device called, a Psycho-graph."

"If implanted directly into a patient's brainsteam, it can allow one conscious mind to be transferred into another for temporary coexistence in one person's body." Replied the captain.

"His memories...his experiences...his mind have been copied into me..."

"Chief, you've become the Doctor."


	6. A Past to Haunt Him

**Disclaimer:** Well, here it is, chapter six! Oh God, what a month; I haven't producted _this_ much junk since the last time I got snowed in! Anywho, let's get to the disclaimer before I start complaining... I don't own Digimon, or Doctor Who, but the characters, and the technology are all me unless otherwise stated, so **DON'T SUE ME!!!**

"Akai, you still haven't answered my question; where did you come from?" Asked Takato to the ensign seated across the table from him. Beside him, Guilmon was stuffing as much food as he could carry back to the table with from the buffet into his gaping pallet; much to the regret to anyone who entered the spacious mess-hall. Across the table, ensign Cho curved her lips, as a wan chuckle escaped.

"Our home- It's a small world, its surface is covered primarily in water, and only about half its land-mass is agriculturally arable at best; but still, home is home." Aloof in her reply, she stared out the viewport beside her. She watched as the turbulent world below, calmed in its night, glowed against the starry backdrop; the fires that had burned when their chief engineer had shown them where they were, had long since snuffed, but their ashes still gleamed in the starlight.

"It sounds beautiful, but you're still evading my question..." Digressing in his defeat, Takato joined her in her sightseeing.

"Even now, it's out there--Both your world, and mine." She turned back towards the table, her elbows on its edge. The young teen turned back toward her; her eyes shining in the light being reflected from the outside.

"The only difference is that you both can, and can't see them..." Tired of her cryptic response sighed. Her smile lightened up as she noticed his exhausted look.

"Sorry, I guess I've been hanging the Chief a little too much," She chuckled lightly. "I'm usually not this depressed." Picking up the cup set before her, she took a sip, not giving the warm liquid inside a chance to be enjoyed.

"I'm sorry Takato, but I just can't tell you were we've come from; mainly because of the war..." She looked back out the window, tears pooling in her eyes. "From the moment we got ourselves caught up in the Time War, Gallifrey became our homeworld, as a condition of our allegiance." The lighting in the mess hall suddenly became brighter, as the hum of increased power could be herd and felt through the ground. Takato thought about what she'd said, churning over a few times in his head.

"Then why are you so said?" Takato looked to his side, seeing Guilmon stop from his eating frenzy. "If Gallyfree wasn't really your home, and if the Time War's over, then why don't you just go back to your home?" Ensign Cho smiled at the clunky reptile.

"Guilmon, you're a Digimon, right? From what Sora's told me, your homeworld exists on a separate plain from Earth. So why protect both worlds when only one is really your home?" She said. He wasn't sure if Guilmon understood, but he did.

"I think I get it; you feel responsible for what happened- What will happen here." The ensign smiled at him, soft, but caringly.

"We don't just responsible, we _are_ responsible-"

"It was war, there's no way you could have saved them-"

"No!" She shouted. "Takato, we are responsible, because it was _us_ who ended the war--And we ended it, in a firestorm." Tears began to fall freely as she choked out the last part of her rant. "-We burned Gallifrey, and Skaro, and every world in between!"

**xxxxxXXXXxxxxx**

"I still don't understand how you've been able to keep your sanity...?" Said the doctor, as he lowered his bioscanner; Commander Feek sat up, sliding over the edge of the bed, rubbing his neck.

_'If only he knew, Markus.'_ Came a disembodied voice; The Chief lowered his head, and smiled wanly.

"Will power, doc: Lots and lots of will power." Was his reply; draping his legs over the side of the bed. Beside him, Sora stood with her arms crossed in a silent argument.

"I doubt that, even if you still have total control over your body, your thought processes are still being influenced by the Doctor's personas." Inside his head, the young engineer could feel the harrumphing of the Doctor in total agreement. "With a partial psychograph, you should at the very least be partially schizophrenic." He could feel the buzzing of the MDNP against his brainstem, as the life it contained continued to pulse.

_'She's good; no wonder she could fly the Professor's Tardis...'_ The Doctor said.

_'What, depressed that you didn't find her first?'_ The Chief asked silently. Even if he couldn't see it, he knew when he had amused the Timelord trapped in his mind.

"-Chief...?" Not even realizing that he'd zoned out, he snapped back to reality.

"Ahh sorry, what were you saying?" He said in slight embarrassment. Sora gave him an exasperated glair.

"See what I mean Ratus?! That chip needs to be removed before he burns-"

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Replied the doctor, the elder woman crossed her brows in irritation.

"And just why not?!" Nearly shouting at the pair, the Chief placed a calm hand on her shoulder.

"Because we still need him..." He had an aura of serenity around him as he spoke, something that shocked the older woman. "The war maybe over, there's still a lot of damage to be had; until I can find a way to reseal all or at least most of the Time-locks that we broke, I can't let go--I won't." Allowing her resignation, she turned away from him, finding the sight of all of the other casualties they had, including one in particular.

"Has there been any change in his statues?" She asked as she walked over to his bed; metal rails beeping in sync with his body's functions, telling them that he was alive.

"No," Said the doctor. "He's still suffering from temporal shock. There's no telling when he'll wake-up." His deep Irish voice resonated through the room.

"Get better, please, don't become another casualty in war..."

**xxxxxXXXXxxxxx**

"Rika, are you sure we should be here?" Asked Renamon, as pair walked down the darkened corridor. Stopping in mid-stride, she shot a warning glance to the cream colored fox; futilely trying to gauge her emotionless face.

"Didn't you feel it Renamon? In the briefing room, the air between captain Farlind, and the 'Chief', didn't it seem a little odd to you?" Crossing her arms, the lanky caninoid gave it some thought, as remembered their conversation.

"They're hiding something; Farlind, ensign Reva or both, there's definitely something going on here, and what ever it is, there afraid of someone getting too close..." She said, resuming her stride.

_"No, no, no; I'm late!"_ Came a voice from the other end of the corridor. Looking for a place to hide, she felt lithe hand grab hold of her arm, and pulled her away. As Renamon set her against the side of an open alcove, she could hear the brisk voice becoming louder.

_'Wait a second, is that--I knew it!'_ She thought to herself, as she recognized the tone. Glancing through the edge of the torn conduit housing; through the broken circuits, and ripped cables, she watched ensign Reva as she jogged by. Turning back to Renamon, she gave her a light nod, and so, they followed her, quietly, through the darkened halls, that is until, she disappeared around an abrupt corner.

"Where'd she go?" She asked in a whisper. Searching in the dim light, she didn't notice Renamon, as she walked up to a door, partially blocked by a fallen a tube of conduit housing.

"Rika," She said. "This pipe is fake." Turning to where her friend was, she watched as she put her hand straight through its surface, almost as if it weren't there. A wry grin broke out across her dried lips.

"Good work Renamon; see if you can find the control latch." She whispered, as she too began feeling around it's edge looking for the emergency release.

"Not bad, your just like your grandmother..." She froze, realizing who was speaking. Turning slowly, she caught a glimpse of the person standing behind them, holding what looked like a fat, silver gun, with it's barrel replaced with several thick sheets of crystal. She looked the officer in her hazel eyes.

"Reva!"

**xxxxxXXXXxxxxx**

"It's beautiful!" Exclaimed Jerry, as she stepped into the giant room. The greenery and colors that swirled around her, as did the half-dozen or so people whom buzzed around the room, tending to all of the plants. The woman whom showed her to this paradise, moved to a circular tube on the left, admiring a set of orange-leafed plants.

"This is our hydroponics bay; everything that would otherwise go to waist, organically speaking of course, comes here, to be recycled." She said, moving onto a tube which housed several plants with silver-steamed plants; each with a pair of long, purple fruits hanging from its top. The stout, turquoise-skinned man sighed as he breathed in lightly.

"Z'Quaz," Said Jerry, keeping a close eye on Calumon, as he floated about the bay, enjoying the scenery. The lieutenant in the silver uniform turned in reply, ensuring to keep her curiosity detached from her euphoria.

"Thank you for bringing us down here, but," Jerry hesitated, folding her arms behind her back, as she walked over to the purple officer; matching her height.

"Do you know why Rika's- Why Sora collapsed when she left the Sardit?" The question stunned her. Just what had the captain told them, or had he kept quiet about it? Either way, it wasn't in her nature to lie about anything, but she didn't think that witholding anything from her was the most benificial option, so she said:

"Most likely, it was the sudden transition into an un-isolated time field--Especially one where there was a broken time-lock." Jerry's head tilted slightly as she watched her. Realizing, that while she may resemble an adult of her own species, she was still human.

"Her body simply couldn't handle a sudden shift in the way time flowed... Like how a dried leaf floating in the breeze will crumble in the wake of a storms gust." Watching as one of the biologist caretakers went along, checking the nutrient flow of the many machines which kept the plants alive. No matter how much time she spent in this room, Z'Quaz was always amazed at how inventive Humans where; bringing plants into space with them, was something that her own people had just barely conceived; not really showing much interest in space exploration as much as they had in finding a way for it to benefit them, and their beliefs.

"Then why weren't any of us affected?" She'd wondered that very same question when the doctor Ratus had first examined them, and in fact, she was still wondering that, but the Chief had said that it was simply a matter of multidimensional mechanics; that because they had never before traveled in neither time nor space, and that Sora had since settled down in a single era in a separate universe for so long, that that her body simply wasn't initially able to adapt fast enough.

_'But that still doesn't answer something's...'_ Z'Quaz thought.

"Is something wrong?" The girl asked. Z'Quaz smiled slightly as the small creature caught her eye; giggling as it glided through a tube of purple, fuzzy grass.

"Nah, but I think-"

_"All hands, level three yellow alert!"_ Called the captain's voice from the overhead comm. He grimaced as he tapped the large, circular badge on his chest.

"Lieutenant Z'Quaz acknowledged. I'm on my way..." She looked back to the girl. "Ensign," she called out to one of the workers. "Please look after Miss Kato for the time being." With a curt nod from the tall man, she left the bay.

**xxxxxXXXXxxxxx**

"Taking us out of planetary orbit!" Said the young woman sitting at the fore-most terminal. The dimmed lights shinning off her chocolate skin as her hands danced over it's controls. Behind her, captain Farlind was settling down into his freshly repaired chair, using their attached access displays to their newly restored advantage.

"Lieutenant Kigh, shroud statues!" He commanded. The lieutenant working at the consol to his immediate left fought with the burnt-out systems as he fought to comply.

"The shroud is working at forty-six percent power, and holding." He said. Behind him, he could hear his chief science officer's heavy foot-falls, as made she made way to her broken station. While they had been here for a little more then a day, he could sense the dark mood which had become apart of his crew, and more.

"Captain," Said the officer from the communications station on his right. "I'm-" He gulped. "I, um-I-I'm picking up a broadband transmission coming from the other side of the planet." He was stuttering; he hadn't herd the young beta-shift officer do something like that since he was first promoted. Knowing that he wasn't going to like this, Farlind braced himself.

"Put it through..." At first, only static could be herd from the over-head speakers; the sounds of background radiation filling the void. Then, slowly, he herd it; only a whisper, and so faint that he doubted at what he thought he'd herd. But, if there was one thing he had learned in out here, it was to never blink.

"Red alert; all hands to tactical assignments!" He shouted. Instantly the golden bars that lit the edges of the consoles changed to bright red; the repair crews rushed away from the areas they were working at, making room for the senior staff to take to take their controls.

"Tactical, stand-by on all level-three weapons!" Not giving the lieutenant the time to respond, he hit the switch on his left armrest. "Bridge to engineering," Various alert klaxons sounded behind him, as he awaited a response from the bay.

_"Engineering; Captain what the hell is going on up there!?" _Sounded a familiar voice. Farlind grinned wryly.

"Chief, when I give the word, I want you to drop the shroud, and reroute all power to the defense screens!" He said. Even without him being there, he could feel the young engineer's scowling all the way from engineering.

_"What the- Farlind, if we haven't been clearly detected yet, then endanger the ship like thi-"_

"JUST DO IT FEEK!" Irked by his confrontational nature, and stunning everyone on the bridge, he abruptly closed the channel.

**xxxxxXXXXxxxxx**

The Chief stared in disbelief, as did the entirety of his engineering staff. Never in his life had he herd his commanding officer act like, well, _that_. But what could cause him to react that way? Turning to Sora, whom was standing at his side, unfazed by the incident, watch in curiosity.

"I take it you've never herd him like that." She said in a matter-of-faculty tone. The scowl that he'd worn just before the captain had closed the channel returned at full force; he turned back to his staff.

"Alright, you herd the man! Mazwiski, I want chyu' on the power-distro controls when we get the order; Balowyakli, put all non-essential systems on power-save stand-by!" Behind him, he could feel lieutenant Cho direct the damage control teams; directing ensign Martin to get a team back down to engineering, just-in-case. All around him his people were running around the bay; literally climbing the walls, and the ceiling, or at least, what _would_ be called a ceiling in any other circumstance, encasing their core. But still, something seemed to be missing.

_'Do you see what I see, Cheif?'_ Asked the Doctor in his head. He knew what the Doctor ment, he just didn't want to admit it, but still, he decided to err on the safe side.

"Where's ensign Reva?" He asked. Not turning away from her consol, Cho answered.

"She's in the auxiliary cargo bay, doi-"

"What?! That entire part of deck five was flooded with polar-ionic radiation; why would she try go there?" He asked himself. Something wasn't adding up; why would anyone go to purge something like _that_ from a storage bay that only house spare food-stores, and while their shroud was deployed no less! A glance to his aged friend confirmed his suspicions.

_'What is it with her; always running off like that?'_ Said the voice in his head. As familiar as this feeling was from the Doctor's personality, he was still the one feeling it.

"Cho, you've got control; when the captain gives the order to drop the shroud, what ever you do, don't hesitate!" Shouted the Chief as he ran to an access shaft. Pulling it's cover, the pair rushed into through the hatchway. He could hear his assistant shouting for them, as they disappeared into it's dark maw. Opening the next hatch and jumping through it, the pair came up to an access display in a small adjacent room.

"The next few sections have been sealed off to help buffer from radiation leakage; we can access the unaffected areas from here..." He said, pulling out his sonic screwdriver, and restoring power to the panel. tapping in a few commands, he brought up the emergency access grid.

"Chief, I thought you said deck five was flooded with polar-ionic radiation?" Sora asked. Not giving her question a second thought, he replied.

"It is, why?" Entering in his code to unlock the emergency access ports, a warning came up on the terminal advising against entering a radio-active area.

"Because I'm not detecting any radiation." The Chief shook his head in disagreement.

"Are you sure your not just misinterpreting your screwdriver, 'cause that's not what I'm-"

"Markus," Sora retorted, cutting the engineer off, while grabbing his arm; spinning him back to her. Her eyes were on fire; searing his own in such a familiar way that, for a second, he could have sworn that he was looking into the Doctor's.

"Stop making assumptions, and check your own screwdriver!" She said. Thinking back to the last time he'd seen her with those kind of eyes, he pulled out his own device. It was shorter then her's, and it's head was flatly shaped, apart from hers, which was more bulky, and rounder. He hit it's activation switch, setting it to scan. A chill washed over his body, as he read the reading.

_'Well would you look at that, she's right!'_ Said the Doctor; disbelief washed across his face over and over again.

"How? Why would the computer give a false reading?!" He asked, looking back up into her eyes.

"What's on deck five?" She asked. The Chief's eyes shifted as he thought about it.

"Auxiliary storage; organic food stores, spare medical supplies, and other maintenance supplies." He brought his thumb up to his mouth, and immediately began gnawing on his nail. "But now that you mention it, it was ensign Reva who activated the radiation lock." He looked back over to the hatch on the other side of the room. Pushing his sonic screwdriver up to it's controls, he activated it, and the hatch slid open.

"I thought the radiation lock-down created a dead-bolt seal around everything?" Said Sora. Feek didn't give her a glance as he looked into the dark tube beyond.

"It does..." He said grimly, as he began crawling through the entrance. With Sora close in tow, the two made their ways down the tube, reaching the next hatch after several moments. The deck lurched beneath them as navigated the cramped tubes, passing several other exits on their way.

"This is the access hatch to the auxiliary bay; if there really is any kind of radiation, then the dead-bolt seals should have been automatically triggered, regardless of the computer..." He gulped as he grabbed hold of it's emergency release. Pulling down on the leaver, the hatch slid open, and the two came rolling out as the deck rocked once again. Hissing in the brightness of the light, he rubbed the egg that was forming on his forehead.

_'Smart move Chief...'_

_'Shut it Doc! Has anyone ever told you that your such a-'_

"Grandma!" Came a familiar voice. Reacting on instinct, the chief reached for a weapon, pulling out his sonic screwdriver instead.

"Please, remain still, master Chief." Said another familiar voice; Feek looked up to the metal beak before him. Beyond, he could see ensign Reva standing with her arms crossed. And then something hit him; his blue-crystal irises straining as they locked with others that were so familiar.

"Rika, Renamon, and Ensign Reva?" Said the grandmother, as she stared at the trio, standing so casually in the light of the room. Feek took to his feet, lowering his screwdriver.

_'It can't be!'_ The Doctor's voice rang out in his head.

"No Sora, that's not ensign Reva..." He said, pain evident across his face. "She's one of the Doctor's former companions; Romana."


	7. Truth

**Disclaimer:** Okay, finally it's done! You really don't have any idea how much of a killer this one was, and I'll tell you why: F#&*ing Windows! My whole computer crashed and took the whole enchilada (as well as my only back-up) with it! Although, I do like the way this new version came out. Anyway, enough with my complaining, let's just get this disclaimer over-with... I don't own Digimon, or Doctor Who, but the characters, and the technology are all me unless otherwise stated, so **DON'T SUE ME!!!**

**xxxxxXXXXxxxxx**

_"No...Please...JUST LET ME DIE ALREADY!"_ Shouted the young teen as he descended into the darkness. The void around him was black as night, but his eyes burned every time he looked into it. He tried to pull himself into a ball, but his legs were frozen, and wouldn't respond. All around him, the darkness shimmered, signaling him that it was about to begin once again. When he had first fell into this hell, the time which had passed between the black ripples felt like days, even without any means to know how long it had really been...ever since that first voice had spoken to him. The night faded, leaving him behind in a world consisting of a small, round room. The room itself was all but empty, albeit a trio of consoles standing in a circle at its center. Walking closer to the stations, Henry noticed a loud clicking against the red-painted metal floor.

"What the-" Looking down at himself, he realized that he was wearing a white jumpsuit lined with silver edges. He recognized the clothes from some of his previous visions, but this was the first time which _he_ had been the one wearing them. Resuming his investigation, he stepped up to the consoles, where he realized that there was a whole in the middle, in which sat a rounded black device. Looking along its smooth surface, he noticed a set of lines circling its surface. One of the seam-lines circled along the sides of the device, while the other two circled its equator, as well as its meridian, meeting at the center.

Behind him, he could hear the parting of the giant metal doors. "...I don't give a damn about what you think; RASTORS alpha squad is made up of our best people, so I'm going to hold out hope that they'll succeed!" Said one of the people who came into the room. He was wearing the same type of cloths as the person whom had just spoken, except he had a pair of dark-golden stripes traveling down each of his sleeves, while Henry had blue.

The man beside him shook his head. "Chief, I've been confronting the Dalek's for over half of a millenium, and no matter how many times I beat them, they _always_ come back stronger." Said the other man with a strangely British accent. "That's why we need to keep the power-levels on the device were they are!" He spun around, raising his arms in a pleading manner. The shinning-red cape he wore sliding off of his arms, revealing the sleeves of a brown suit. It was then that Henry realized that the second man was wearing two sets of clothes...one from the people whom called themselves, the Time Lords, and the others was a pre-Victorian-style suit from Earth. There was something particularly strange about him; something that Henry couldn't quite put his finger on. The one called 'The Chief' walked up to one of the consoles, and began manipulating its controls. As far as he was from the device, even the young teen could hear the wiring, and clicking that emanated from the device. As the Chief pulled his hands away from the panel, the top of the machine began to open; revealing its innards.

Reaching for, and pulling out a cylindrical component from its center, the Chief held its white-metallic surface up to the dim light. "That's exactly why we built this- _Thing_, Doctor. If RASTORS Alpha-squad doesn't succeed, and the Sardit is either destroyed or captured, then, when the Dalek's return to Gallifrey, it will be for the last time..." There was something dangerous in the Chief's voice, as Henry listened. After everything that he'd seen...everything that he'd been through, he had never seen this kind of reaction. There was nothing in his voice, nothing. No hate, nor love; malice, nor benevolence. Joy, nor pain, just a void; a longing emptiness which threatened to pull anything, and everything in with it. A feeling without a name, but what Henry found to be even more disturbing, was that the Doctor seemed to share the emotion.

"No Chief, you're wrong...they will never have even come here; and neither would you." The mourning in his tone was as obvious as the shaded lights. The Chief turned back to the front of the consol, staring at its controls with lost eyes.

"What point is there Doctor, to think about the past or future?" Henry looked at the Chief curiously. Taking advantage of the fact that he was all but invisible to either of them, he came up close to the stations, and looked into the device. Although he didn't really understand it was meant to do, he could tell that it was a horrible weapon; the kind which only dead men used. Looking at the single component that the Chief had pulled out from its center, he began to understand the unknown feeling which the two men had felt. It wasn't that they didn't feel anything, but that everything; every feeling which _could_ be felt was. And not only that, but they were all being amplified a thousand times over; compounding onto themselves.

Then, without warning, the scene began to fade away; back into the void of black from which it came, and with it, all of the memories.

"Gah!" Henry tried to speak, but the words became caught in his throat. An overwhelming sadness crashed over him; the compounded pain, and fear that he'd seen. The hate...the anger...the loss, all fought for control of the moment. Then, he managed to whisper a single word. "Stop." His voice was weak, but it seemed to command the night. Light shimmered into existence, and colors began to take form, and within seconds, he found himself back in the dimly-lit room. The red, metal floor rumbled, and groaned beneath him, and a metal panel fell from the wall; a wide stream of steam taking its place as it hissed into the room. He grasped the panels that surrounded the haunting device in an attempt to keep his balance. Another rumble turned the room, and the small component which the Chief had pulled from weapon rolled off the consol's edge. His hand shot out in reflex, and to his surprise, caught the piece. It surprised him to find how light it felt; nearly as weightless as a sheet of paper despite being made of tick metal. Behind him, he listened to the hissing of the doors as they opened, and multiple crewmembers came running in.

"Quickly, we have to get the weapon armed and loaded before it's too late!" Shouted a surprisingly tall woman of Asian decent. Her eyes were sharp with fear and agitation as she made her commands. The two others in uniform, whom had followed her into the room, crashed to the deck as it lurched out from under them once again. Without wasting any time, the pair scrambled to their feet, and leapt for the grouping of objects in the center of the room. Moving out of their way, Henry watched as they made several adjustments to the device before closing it. As they began to remove one of the consoles, the woman who had been grabbing onto the doorframe, ran up to the group. Her hands flew over the controls, as lines of text flashed across all of the surrounding screens at blinding speeds.

"Did you stabilize the detonation matrix like the Chief asked?" Her voice was filled with worry as she spoke, but not as much as what he herd emanating from the one who answered.

"Ja. I followed Herr Chief's orders to te 'T'" Even through the man's heavy accent, Henry could feel it. The hate, the fear...it all seeped through and mixed together into a poisonous combination. Breaking Henry's concentration, the young man turned back to his apparent superior. _(1)_

"Vas about te anti-heuron focusing array?" He asked, "Do you tink he finished installing it Frow Cho?" Before he even had time to react, Cho cocked her head toward the mechanic. _(2)_

"I think so." She glanced quickly around the consoles, "I don't see the array anywhere here, so he must have!" It was then, as she spoke, that he realized something was missing from the weapon...something important, and he was holding it in his hand.

"Wait!" He shouted, extending his empty hand. However instead of them stopping, the vision did in their place; fading back into the night. As the last bit of light faded, the teen fought back; refusing to let it disappear.

"No, no, wait: you _need_ this!" Everything that came with the void fought its way to the forefront of his mind, but Henry pushed it all away, back into the darkness. He knew just how important the device in his hands was. That knowledge had dawned on him as soon as his warm flesh had come in contact with its cold, metal surface. What this device meant. Finally, the fading stopped, and he woke up.

**xxxxxXXXXxxxxx**

"Romana," Said the Chief in a hallow tone. The woman, whom had deceived them all, simply stood there, holding her forearms, and grinning wryly.

_'After so long...'_ The Doctor said to himself. _'How was it that I never realized before?'_

"How?" Asked the engineer. The deck rocked again, this time forcing everyone to brace themselves as the rumbling grew heavier.

"The last time I saw you, you decided to remain in e-space; trapped when the gateway collapsed!" He said. The Doctor felt a twinge of regret at his words.

"That wasn't you commander, that was the Doctor." The Chief sighed in defeat.

_'She's right; our memories are mixing again Doctor.'_ He thought. Making only what he could call a mental harrumph, the Doctor silently agreed. That had been happening more and more lately- At least since Sora, and the others had returned.

"Excuse me, but if _your_ Romana, then what happened to the real ensign Reva?" The pair turned back to the young woman before them, shocked into realizing that she was right. Looking into her sapphire eyes, the Chief tried to read the utterly blank visage that clouded them, but he already knew... The Doctor could tell, by seeing the void in her eyes, that she didn't know, but was hiding that fact.

"It's simple, she never really existed." The pair turned to the young teen standing beside her; her arms crossed as she leaned against a locked bulkhead hatch.

"Rika, what are you talking about?" Sora asked. The Chief's sights drifting over to his aged friend, he saw hints of worry creasing across her rounded face.

"Romana already explained it to us," Said the yellow caniniod from out of a shadow in the corner of the room. The Doctor wondered just how long she had been there--Neither he nor the commander had noticed her.

"When the _Raven_ was attempting to escape the explosion from the weapon, you were hit by a surge of anti-heuron particles that the engine had absorbed from the time-vortex." Romana began. "Had it been anyone else, that surge would have killed them, but you-" The room jolted once again, though not as hard as before. As her last few words registered with the engineer, a sense of understanding pulsed through the Doctor's mind.

_'The MDNP...'_ Said the Doctor silently. Although the Chief could hear him, he knew that he was thinking the same thing.

"The MDNP..." He repeated knowing one else could hear the voice in his head but him, Romana nodded in understanding. Then he felt it; a small flame within him flared, uncontrolled.

"Why the hell did you lie to me?" Clenching his fists in rage, he locked his glare with hers. "Our friendship; all those memories- were they all nothing more than a fabrication?!" The steel in her eyes didn't waver, but the Doctor could tell when she knew an answer, but couldn't speak it. The Chief knew this too, but all the same, controlled by his anger, he took a wide step toward her, grabbing her collar, he pulled her closer.

"Well?" He said impatiently. Slowly, her gentle hand grabbed hold of his forearm; her eyes softening as she looked into his sapphire eyes.

"No. Those memories were real. Well, most of them anyway..." She said. The red that had clouded his vision began to dilate, returning his surroundings back to their dim hues.

_'Calm down, Markus. You can't-'_

_'Forget it, Doc! Ever since you came into my life, it's been one loss after another!'_ Even in his non-corporeal state, The Doctor felt his cold words penetrate farther than anything.

"Who was it?" His voice was cold, almost pleading, but still he held onto her uniform, though slackening his grip. The elder Timelord looked away from the young engineer, glancing toward the grandmother.

"I'm sorry, Sora, but it was the only way..." There, the old woman's eyes shot open in realization... Reaching into her coat pocket, she pulled out the old piece of scorched metal; the chevron gleaming mutely even in the dim lighting of the bay, which flickered as the bay lurched again.

"Sasqua... No-" The Doctor could see the tears welling in her eyes; one sliding down her cheek. Without a word, her granddaughter Rika walked over to her, and wrapped her skinny arms around her. He watched as she returned the embrace, and felt the pain that he had hoped that he would never be able to feel: Loss. He'd had his own family; once upon a time... But they were gone now; all of them--all except one, but the pain still ripped into his soul, tearing his heart to shreds.

"I think I understand now; the Doctor's psycho-graph, it's too large." The Chief said. Although he wasn't looking directly at her, if not completely avoiding her, he knew- He could feel the nod that she gave him.

"...I'm Human; a Human with the mind of a Time Lord," His voice cracking as the words left his lips. "And that's never meant ta' happen..." Looking back into her olive-green eyes, he said: "That's why you altered my memories; erasing part of my past to rescue the present; _your_ time." The spark flared in his chest. The Doctor could feel it, but still, he didn't do anything to sooth it.

_'Chief...'_ He warned, knowing the rage that he was feeling. Romana simply looked into his eyes, seeing his rage growing once again.

"You can feel it, can't you? You can feel the wrath--The_ Doctor's_ wrath...?" She was right, he realized, he _could_ feel it. The pain, the anger, the worry, the hate; and below it all, he could feel _it_. The benevolence of the Doctor. The deck grating lurched beneath them again, causing showers of heated ash to burst out from several nodes and conduits, lighting up the dim room.

"I can understand your motives, and I can sympathize with our intentions, but there's one thing that I still don't understand. What's in the closet?" The question blind-sided the Time Lord, whom wasn't expecting the question, at least, not like that. Approving of the engineer's sly perception of their surroundings, he gave him a favoring nod; or at least, the mental equivalent to one.

"What are you-"

"The chronotron radiation that made Sora pass out, it's leaking from this room." The Chief walked up to the sealed door, pulling out his sonic screwdriver, and aiming it at the blown-out access panel. "I originally thought it was the polar-ionic radiation that the internal sensors kept tellin' me had flooded this section, but when Sora told me that there wasn't any..." Allowing his words to trail off, the commander reached for the panel; pressing the probe through to its damaged circuitry. Another blast rumbled through the deck, and the panel sparked. But all the same, its controls lit up once again.

"Chief, please-" Romana pleaded, but it was too late, for the door had already slid open.

**xxxxxXXXXxxxxx**

"Evasive maneuver, epsilon-six!" Shouted captain Farlind from the center of the _Raven's_ nerve center. The metal of the deck beneath him shuttered, as his crew stumbled around the damaged bridge. But despite the mayhem, every one of them seemed focused, and energized, including one officer in particular.

"Port thrusters thirty-six through forty aren't responding!" A deafening blast rang throughout the cramped room, and sparks nipped at the back of her neck. Not taking her eyes away from her navigational controls, Abcde made a snap decision among the chaos; "I'm engaging Cho-Omega!" She could feel the tug of their inertia pull on her, as she brought the head of the ship into a series of nose-dives, barrel-rolls, and seemingly random bursts of thruster lurches, paying close attention to the number of disabled or destroyed thruster jets which peppered their outer hull. Then they began to hear it; over the surrounding bridge speakers, that horrific sound caught the attention of everyone who was present.

It was faint, only a few syllables at first: _"E-...-ina-...-te-"_ As they got closer to the epicenter, the words began to become clearer, until finally, they boomed over the speakers.

_"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"_ The helmswoman felt her short nails dig into the plastic covering of her helm controls as she herd those horrible words. Behind her, she could feel the captain steeling himself against the onslaught of emotions, and envied him. Another jolt tried, and failed to toss her from her seat; she checked her controls, and understood why.

She turned her head half-way back. "Your orders, sir?" She asked. The dark-skinned helmswoman had expected him to answer with another set of maneuvers; instead, she listened to his contradiction of expectations.

"Steady as she goes!" Farlind shouted over the din. "Lieutenant Schraudder, open the channels up to the Daleks!" Lieutenant F'Ghi gasped; their shroud may have been down, but the detection dampeners the Time Lord's had installed before their last battle were still on-line. She called for an update of all of the objects in the area, and her workstation showed the number of vessels, and debris floating in their path. Several dozen Dalek saucers, followed by a few thousand ancient Time Lord warships; and based off of what she'd seen in the past twenty-four hours, if the Dalek's didn't open fire on them, then the ancient Time Lord's would.

She couldn't take it any more; as the acting second officer, and second senior-most officer on the bridge, she had to speak up. "Sir," Abcde began, "I have to advise against this...with our generators this badly depleted, and the shields won't be able to protect us for-"

"Objection noted, lieutenant!" He said cutting her off. Abcde turned to face her commanding officer, and saw his gaze boarding into the screen ahead. He was grinding his teeth, and the tips of his fingers were digging into the pleather covering of his armrest. From the other side of the elliptical room, ensign Schraudder turned away from his station, careful to ignore the main screen.

"Sir...the Daleks are on." The ensign's voice rasped out. Farlind stood from his place at the center of the room.

"Attention Dalek fleet, this is captain Mathew Farlind of the Science Ship _Raven_ of the Gallifreyan First Defense Fleet. You will stand-down and disengage from your attack on this world at once!" The captain's face was flushed with anger; the mustache which covered his upper-lip matted with dirt, and sweat. For a moment, no matter how brief, the constant droning of the primary Dalek directive stopped, giving them some much anticipated silence. Until, they herd the Dalek's reply.

_"Dalek's do not take orders from Timel Lord's."_ The answer was simple, as were the blasts that followed. Undeterred, the captain stood his ground...literally."

"We have The Doctor on-board!" He shouted, "You will stand-down, or we will open fire." The captain quickly made a cutting motion across his neck, and the ensign closed the channel quickly, not giving the Dalek's a chance to respond. Abcde looked at him like a madman.

"You want them to chase us, don't you?" Farlind retook his seat, as another blast rattled through the hull.

He kept his head down, scanning the monitor stations which flanked either side of his seat. "We unsealed just about every single time-lock between now, and the end of the universe; whatever happened after the death of the Time Lord's is our responsibility." No matter which way the navigator looked at it, she had to agree; with the Time Lord's just about extinct, and five of the Seven Shining Systems nothing more than dust now--not to mention all of the devastation that would have ensued from the very fabric of the universe convulsing--they had no choice but to at least ensure that no more harm would come from their interference.

Another jolt threatened to knock her from her place, but she held on. "Redirecting power from the F.T.L. flight systems to sub-light engines, and thrusters!" Her work was quick, and its simplicity allowed her to keep at least one hand on the navigational controls...she hated having to ignore her primary duty if even for a second.

"Bridge to deck-five cargo bay; Reva, are you there?" Shouted the captain. The lieutenant knew what the ensign truly was, as did the rest of the crew, but oddly enough, something in her gut told her not to trust the woman. If not for the ships sake, then for their chief engineer's. Right then, as she fought back a wave distrust, she herd the one other thing that she hoped she wouldn't.

_"Yes sir...Along with commander Feek, and the rest of the _Sardit_ passen-"_

_"What the fuck is going on here, _Captain_?!"_ F'Ghi froze, stunned at what she'd just herd. Captain Farlind didn't hide any of his surprise as he spoke.

"Chief, what the hell are you doing down there!" Was his not-so-calm reply. A familiar bickering could be heard on the other side of the channel from the Chief and Sora. If their situation hadn't been so dire she might have smiled at it.

_"I'll explain it later sir, but right now we've got a whole 'nother set of problems on our hands...I've already had my _Tardis_ hardwired to the main power net; all of your level-three weapons and better are now on my ships power."_ The words escaped the Time Lordesses lips as if they were a carefully crafted solution, but any reassurance that Abcde should have felt was over-ridden by a primal sense of suspicion. She knew captain Farlind could feel it too, but for the sake of the crew, was ignoring it.

Finally, the lieutenant herd the captain shift his weight back to the center of his seat. "Mister Kigh, fi-"

_"Sickbay to bridge--Captain Mathew Farlind, whatever you do, don't listen to Reva!"_ Shouted an unfamiliar voice from over the intercom. Its pitch was high, like a child's, but somehow, its depth had the richness of someone with a lifetime of experience. Farlind slapped his comm. access.

"Who the hell is that?" He asked. The young voice on the other side didn't waver in its reply.

_"Henry Wong sir; I arrived here in the Sardit."_ The answer stunned the helmswoman; she knew that it couldn't be true, but who on board, especially while they were engaging the Daleks, would have any reason to deceive them?

The teen spoke again. _"I don't have a lot of time to explain, but ensign Reva isn't Romana...She's one of The Doctor's oldest rivals; her name is Rani!"_

**xxxxxXXXXxxxxx**

Both commander Feek, as well as Sora stared at the woman before them, stunned and horrified. To the right of them, in the doorway which the Chief had just opened, stood a tall, wooden, blue box...though, instead of the monolithic cube which Sora had copied onto her Sardit, this one was quite different. Instead of having four squared sides, it instead sported a hexagonal six. Also, while it still identified itself as a Police Box, the word _'Call'_ was missing from it's heading, therefore reading instead: _'Public Police Box'_. The gas lamp which crowned its top glowed brightly, as if it were a crown on an emperor's head.

_'No...Goodness no.'_ Whispered The Doctor from within. The Chief didn't really understand who she was...all he knew was that she was a rival Time Lord--or in this case, a Lordess--and that she was a sociopathic genius. For some reason, The Doctor never wanted to talk about her, and would never elaborate why.

_'Doctor, if there's something you want ta' hold back, now is _not_ the time to do it...!'_ Feek thought to The Doctor. Within him, he could feel the ancient Time Lord's hesitation.

_'She is-' He outwardly gulped, 'She is...my former companion. My first companion.'_ The news hit the engineer like the end of the Time War. The Doctor's _first_ companion?

"Wait, what!" The Chief bursted. Not noticing that he was actually speaking, he continued his outburst. "Your _first_ companion? But- She's nothing like you! Why the hell would you travel with someone like _that_?!" Before he'd even realized what he had just said, a collective gasp surrounded him, but it didn't end there...on the other side of the intercom channel, through the groaning, and sparking of the ship, and it's failing systems, the everyone was quite. Rani however, simply let loose a light chuckle.

"Really, Markus? What exactly has The Doctor been telling you of me?" She asked menacingly. The Chief paused, recalling all of the images that The Doctor _had_ been willing to show him. Then The Doctor decided to follow up.

_'I've been nothing but honest with you, Markus; she enslaved the entire planet of Miasimia Goria _just_ for her research!'_ The Doctor mentally shouted in self-defense. The Chief looked into her eyes, and saw that same curios, yet insane glint that he'd seen in all of The Doctor's memories of her. But, somehow, she seemed different.

"Only what you've done for the sake of your experiments. If they weren't so morbid and downright crewel, I might have approved." The glint in her eyes disappeared, though she put up a good front in faking it. No, instead, now there was something else there.

"Well, suppose I should've expected that from a fellow Time Lord, after all, I've been nothing more than a laughing stalk in the Citadel ever since Cheq, and Pel got loose and ate President Rakit's pet cat." The sadness in her eyes began to gain more and more ground as she spoke, so she looked away; to her Tardis. She placed her hand on its wooden surface, seeming to admire its feel.

"Or maybe, because former friends shouldn't ever meet again." She looked back to the Chief, completely ignoring Sora, and her granddaughter.

"I know you don't have any reason to trust me, but I don't want to die anymore than either of you do." The deck beneath them rumbled, and shifted from another shock of an impact. "Captain, I would suggest that if you're going to fire on the Dalek ships, then now would be a good time to do it!" She gulped when no one made a move, or even a sound, she turned down to shout into her radios mic.

"I don't have a reason to deceive you--any of you! If I die, then there is _so_ much that I won't be able to learn about!" Pleaded Rani. The Chief and the Doctor, now acting as one, crossed his arms as he held his ground.

"And if we _do,_ do as you say, what then? Will you let me keep you here, imprisoned for eternity without a single new experiment? Or, perhaps worse." She hardened her glair as she looked into his eyes, allowing a long moment to hang in the air. Before she could give her reply, the voice of Henry Wong rang over the intercom.

_"Do as she says."_ Commander Feek didn't know what was really going on with the young human, but for the time being, he was willing to trust him. One of his companions however, didn't seem to agree.

"Do you realize what your saying Henry? For all we know, she's the entire reason all of this is happen-"

"Rika." Said Sora, reaching out for her granddaughter. Placing a calm hand on her shoulder, she shook her head in resignation. Somehow, that was all she needed, an so, she digressed, but not without a 'hump!'. As he watched the sight, the Chief help but crack a smile at the sight, and how this young teen reminded him so much of his, now elderly friend. Tearing his eyes away from the sight, as another blast ripped through their hull, the engineer looked back at the deceptive Time Lady.

"Ya' herd them sir. Fire the D-Reaper cannon."

[1] 'Ja' and 'herr' are both words from the German language. 'Ja', (Pronounced 'Ya') when literally translated, means 'Yes', while herr is more of a prefix similar to 'mister' or 'sir', it's really used for anything which is meant to denote an older and/or respected male superior. The same is also true for the word 'Frow', but is meant for women. Also, for someone who speaks German as their first language, pronouncing a 'th' isn't as easy as you may think, because in German, 'th' is pronounced the same as 't'.

[2] 'Vas' is simply the German equivalent to the English word 'what'.


	8. Final Paradox

**Disclaimer:** Alright, here it is...The lastest chapter of Digi Who! This one was exciting, because of a special surprise toward the end. It also sets up the answers the questions that I've been peppering througout the story, so keep an eye out for them! Enough of my babbling, let's get on with the story, shall we? I don't own Digimon, or Doctor Who, but the characters and the technology that weren't in either of the series are all me unless otherwise stated, so **DON'T SUE ME!!!**

~x~

~x~

~x~

**xxxxxXXXXxxxxx**

"The Doctor! Confirm presence! Confirm presence!"

"Lay in pursuit course!" Said the black command Dalek at the center of the room. At the entrance to the room stood a tall woman wearing a black jumpsuit; short red hair shining in the command-bay's light. With her arms crossed, she moved closer to the black Dalek.

"Well, is it the Doctor Dalek Vrosh?" She asked. Dalek Vrosh turned its eye stock to the woman, holding it there for only a second before turning back to the other Daleks.

"Explain! Confirm presence of the Doctor!" Demanded Vrosh once again. Outside the transparent bulkhead several Dalek war-saucers flew by at top speed, chasing the small, white cylinder in the distance. They were flying in formation at the very hind-end of the fleet, barely discharging their weapons, and missing their targets every time they did fire. One of the gold-armored Daleks turned from its station.

"Confirmed! One, faint Timelord bio-signature detected! The Doctor is onboard the Science Ship _Raven_!" A chill ran up the young woman's spine as she herd her Daleks report. Shifting her gaze away from the transparent surface, she looked down the control line. Several Daleks swarmed it surface at just about every point but the one before her. Mechanically synthesized voices erupted from the other end of the line, and a pair of Dalek's hurried to its clamoring siren.

"Alert! Alert! Huron wave charge detected! Location: The _Raven_!" Warned one of the Daleks as it spun its head-cape toward her. The woman leaned into the consol before with renewed resolution.

"Show me Dalek Lakun!" Her screen blinked on...the truth bearing its ugly head as she stared into its dark eyes.

"It can't be..." She mumbled to herself. Turning back to the black Dalek with renewed vigor, she pulled herself together and said: "They've activated the _Dalek Reaper_!" The lens at the end of Vrosh's eye-stalk shifted, in what the woman had learned was what these Daleks did when nervous. Unlike their imperial cousins, these Daleks weren't as ruthless, and deadly when it came to anything not Dalek...in fact, the ones here tried to avoid killing if they could; most not even carrying the usual weapon stalks.

"Disable the Dalekainium power feeds! Switch everything over the huronic batteries!" The entire room was abuzz now, each and every Dalek racing to complete their individual task. Another klaxon sounded throughout the circular room, and the young woman with red hair turned to the flashing screen before her, but it was already too late. Her footing disappeared and she was thrown away from the wall, only to slam into the siding of one of her Daleks. Her back ached where the power spheres at the base of the Dalek armor had made contact, and she groaned in pain.

"Are you damaged?" Said a mechanized voice from above. Looking up into the shadow of black, she realized that it was Vrosh whom had broken her fall; the blue light in its eye stock widening at the sight of her just below it. She grabbed a hold of its left, plunger-like manipulator, and pulled herself back up to her feet. Hissing in pain, and slightly swaying as she tried--unsuccessfully--to rub the kinks which peppered the entire surface of her back.

"Nothing I can't handle, Vrosh," she groaned out, finding it difficult to speak without feeling shoot pain in the upper-right portion of her back. The woman with red hair knew that she was going to hate herself for it later, but their were more pressing matters at hand. Limping back to her now damaged command station, she tried to use it to see what was going on with the rest of the Dalek fleet they were following, and then she wished she hadn't...

"No...The rest of the Dalek fleet hasn't taken much damage, but that last blast from the _Raven_ tore through eight warships, and destroyed five of them!" She spoke aloud. Normally she would have felt a mixture of enchantment and utter horror at such power, but now was not the time for such a luxury. The command center was quiet, even as she continued to work around the damaged controls, earning the bite of a rouge spark every now and then. "The surviving forty-seven ships are engaging emergency temporal-shift!" What little of her consol was still functional went haywire with warnings and alerts; multiple openings in the time-vortex were appearing everywhere, tearing holes in the very fabric of space-time for the smallest second before disappearing. Under normal circumstances she would have ordered her Daleks to follow, but this time she couldn't...not without something first.

"The _Raven_, are they capable of following?!" She demanded. Turning back toward her command Dalek, she realized why it had been so quiet; One of the Daleks was lying on the deck, in pieces. A few Daleks were sitting around it, and, even though any real expressions were hidden by their protective suits, she could feel the somber fear that surrounded the creatures. She had been there, in the beginning, when Davros had first created the Daleks...genius as they were, and equally nightmarish. The megalomaniac of a scientist had ordered all of the originals from his first experiments to be exterminated, but had escaped...everything. The destruction of its siblings, the removal of virtually all emotions...the slaughter of her home, and finally, the plan to seal them in the lab from which they were created in. If only she had known the full extent to what she had done back then. If only...

"Bettan!" Shouted tall, blond man at the entrance of the command centre. He ran over to her side. "What's happened? Have we found the Doctor!?" The man looked behind her at the damaged screen of the consol. Bettan felt something weigh her down as she turned away from the sight...after all, it wasn't every day that you saw a Dalek weep. She looked into her new arrivals deeply haunted eyes.

"Yes," Bettan replied. "He's on-board the _Raven_...and the rest of the Dalek war-fleet is attempting to make an emergency temporal shift." The woman's voice, in her own ears, sounded hollow, but her old friend didn't seem to take any notice.

"No...that's ships' already taken some pretty heavy damage; they won't be able to follow in that condition!" The man sputtered out, running down the entire line trying to find a fully functional consol. Bettan on the other hand, already knew what needed to be done.

Reaching for the intercom switch, she gulped down a heavy breath as she hit the button. _"Attention all crew, this is Bettan...We've located the Doctor, and he has engaged the Daleks."_ She could feel the steel in her voice becoming brittle with every word, but she didn't care. She continued: _"As a result, the Dalek war-fleet has activated an emergency-temporal shift, but the Doctor's ship has already taken heavy damage, and cannot follow. Therefore, we extend our own time-shift field across the ship called, _'Raven'_, and take him with us into the rift. Prepare for time-shift..."_ She had to swallow a gulp as she slapped off the intercom link. The Thal man at the other end of the command-line was staring at her, as were the Dalek's behind, and she knew why, but the woman tried not to think about it. Instead, she focused all of her attention on the task at hand.

"I need someone at the nav-controls!" She shouted over the groaning of the ship's super-structure. If she hadn't known better, she would've thought that it was the ship itself registering its own protest of her decision...if she hadn't known better that is.

_'Please Doctor...forgive me for what I'm going to do.'_ She said within herself, knowing full well what the final outcome of her decision will be.

~x~

**xxxxxXXXXxxxxx**

"D-Reaper has discharged! Resetting time-space link for the next blast!" Shouted lieutenant Cho from the main control station. She could tell from the read-out on her consol the amount of power that was being used, and just looking at those numbers made her dizzy. The entire engineering bay was in a state of controlled chaos, as everyone either floated from station to open maintenance panels, to read-out relays. She felt heavy under own weight and her head spun as if she had suddenly stopped from a violent tumble. Images flooded her minds eye as she struggled to watch the screen before her. She fought listen past the ghosts which deafened her ears, and ignored the scent of ozone and charred carbon which filled her nose.

"Link reset complete; readying the Dalek Reaper cannon for discharge!" Shouted a crewman from above, kneeling on what she would conceder the ceiling, but to him, it was the floor. A piece of maintenance paneling had been removed, exposing the innards of the beam which extended from his place on the ceiling, to another point in the cylinder-shaped room. Technically, walls and ceilings were all relative, they just simply didn't exist as such; instead, everything was really just another part of the floor. The gravity for this room, unlike the rest of the _Raven_, was more of an electro-static push than a pull, but in a place virtually everything was in a perpetual free-fall, every little thing helped.

As Cho worked on the final stabilization protocols for the cannon, a shower of sparks erupted from an over-loaded power relay near-bye.

"DAMN!" She cursed loudly to herself, as she shielded her eyes from the sight. Her senses became over-whelmed, and a feeling of nausea overcame the engineer, just as a familiar voice sounded behind her.

_"Shit! I can't keep up with the power-surges!" _ Uncovering her eyes, Cho took in the now-familiar sight of a darkened, white room. The Chief was standing over a hexagonal consol at the center of the room, his left hand flying over the controls as the green light and low buzz in the pen-like instrument in his hand seized quickly across the side of the consol. Behind him was strange man with long hair, ushering the droves of people through another door on the other side of the room. The floor lurched beneath her, but she didn't care. Acrid smoke swirled around her, but she didn't need to find its place of origin; she already knew where it was coming from. Making a full 180, she found herself staring out a pair of wide open doors. The size of the doors may have originally been what caught her attention or it may have been the sounds beyond then, she didn't know, nor didn't she care, because what was happening beyond was what kept her eyes locked.

_"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"_ Daleks flew around the sky beyond, as numerous people swarmed through the doors. Several dozen of the Daleks fired on the group, but the forcefield which protected the ship kept it out. Never the less, dozens of innocent people crumpled to the ground in agony. An explosion swept across the landscape, nearly blinding her.

_"Kuso!"_ The lieutenant cursed under her breath, quickly raising her left arm to cover her eyes. Turning back to the Chief, she shouted: _"We've got to get out of here; the Daleks have detonated the Movellan's Viral Bomb!"_ [1]

_"All the more reason to get as many people into the Tardis before it reaches..."_ A wave of cries filled the room, drowning out the voice of the man who was speaking. As Cho uncovered her eyes, she felt all of her strength disappear, nearly falling to the smooth floor beneath her. Out the twin doors, beyond the crowd of people that had made it under the safety of their extrapolators forcefield; a hundred-thousand people were screaming in pain, as welts blistered through their flesh. Waves upon waves of Arcadia's inhabitants crumpled to the ground, gasping, and in pain.

_"Akai, what's hap-"_ The people whom were already inside the extrapolators shield around the Tardis had stopped moving entirely, not even parting as the man with the long hair moved around the black hexagonal consol, stopping beside her as he too stared out into the scene. They all stood there, silent, with the Chief's silent curses the only sound which could be herd from within the Tardis, as the cries of the slaughter unfolded before them, filling their ears from without.

_"Doctor, the Extrapolator's losing power, if were gonna leave, then we'll have to do so now!"_ Shouted the Chief. The lieutenant didn't glance at the Doctor, she didn't dare...but she knew that he was in agreement with her superior. As the man moved away, and the last of the people they had rescued shuffled into the Tardis, Cho couldn't help but look out the doors. A man was crawling on the ground, trying to reach them, and she wanted to help him...to let him know, even though the blood which pooled in his eyes prevented him from seeing, that she could still see him. Instead, she closed the doors, and locked them...

_"-Eutenant? Lieutenant!"_ The images disappeared, and the assistant engineer found herself back on the _Raven_, still standing in front of the main control station. Lieutenant Martin was standing in front of her, holding her arms. "Cho! The Daleks are making an emergency temporal-shift!" She felt her frayed nerves go back into over-drive at the sound of his words. Quickly checking her instruments, she found what she had expected.

"DAMMIT! All the giodine relays in the particle regulation matrix are still locked down, I can't activate the rift manipulator!" Cho punched her consol in anger as she spoke. The Chief had said that he'd fix the damn thing when he got back to engineering...and then Sora had to return in the Sardit. Cho racked her mind for something that she might have over-looked; retracing her steps to see if there was an alternate route...but everything she thought of still needed the PRM to regulate particle synthesis. Another set of alarms broke through the river of her thoughts, but before she could even move her hand to silence the alarm, the deck shifted from beneath her, and the next thing she knew, her nose was hitting the metal floor.

~x~

**xxxxxXXXXxxxxx**

_"No. NO! You can't-"_ Shouted a young child, as he reached an arm out to a pair cold steel doors. A girl, slightly older than he, was holding onto him, turned away from the sight. Inside the room where the child was trying so desperately to get to, a group of people in blue uniforms were scurrying about over one of the bodies inside of the vehicle. A pair was dabbing little white cloths over open wounds, dyeing the material red as they pulled them away. Another group of three was working further up. One holding a mask over the mouth of the woman inside, and pumping the clear plastic ball connected to it as the pair hovering to side were preparing a machine; one rubbing a pair of iron-shaped pads together as the other turned several dials on the device it was connected to.

_"CLEAR!"_ The one holding the pads shouted as he pressed them onto the woman's chest. An audible jolt rang through the air, as the body of the woman arched, then slumped back onto the thin mattress of the stretcher. The Child stared in horror at the scene before him. His arm still stretched out; blood trickling from the hold in the center of his hand. The limb had gone half-numb some time ago, pins and needles danced up and down his arm, and duo of fingers above the hole not moving at all as he tried to reach out. Then someone grabbed his arm, and began examining the wound...

_"It's going to be alright..."_ Whispered a voice into his ear. He knew that she had whispered his name before a choked cry cut her off, but he was too busy wriggling his way out of her grin. The girl holding firmly onto him quaked as she tried to sooth him. A gentle breeze brushed by the pair, even as the sound of sirens blared in the back-ground.

_"No, let go of me!"_ He pleaded. More people came over to try and calm the boy, but he resisted, not even caring when the hole in his hand became visible once again through the quickly falling, blood-soaked bandages. Then the steel doors in front of his slammed shut, leaving only the white paint, and the word 'Ambulance' spelled out in big red letters before him as the vehicle drove away.

_"WAIT!"_ He shouted, but it was already too late, the ambulance had already disappeared...and slowly, so did everything else until the only thing left was a black void.

~x~

**xxxxxXXXXxxxxx**

"Doctor, are you alright?" Asked a woman with long red hair, standing in the middle of the cavernous, golden room. A pair of white French doors pulled close behind him, and he looked like he was about to bite her head off. Taking a deep breath instead, he walked quickly up to the circular board at the base of the room's center column. Pulling the top-most leaver down, the column began to pump; a sickly whine groaning out from it.

"What was that?" She asked the Doctor, whom was busy with the controls. With a spin of his screen, and the bearing of his teeth, she could tell that something wrong. An alarm went off on the other side of the circular consol. As she reached to silence it, something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye.

"No..." She whispered, staring at the reading in disbelief. Memories of adventures, and days long dead flashed before her eyes; she could only stare in horror.

"Doctor...Someone's crossing the dimensional barriers!" The look in the Doctor's eyes confirmed her worse fears. He too had seen what was happening, while she had been initially too absorbed in her thoughts to pay any attention to it. The ancient Time Lord pulled the tracking switch at the bottom of the coordinate tracker. Normally the Doctor chose to keep the thing turned off since anyone with the right frequencies could use it to track them; only in extreme circumstances did he ever use it.

"No no NO!" Shouted the Doctor as the grated floor of the Tardis lurched hard to one side. "There's a whole group of 'em heading straight for the Time Fracture!" Donna was already on the other side of the Control consol when her counterpart had finished his conclusion. She was running as fast as she humanly could; adjusting the flight controls in anticipation of his plan, which sure enough he had already begun formulating...

"Donna...adjust our path to-"

"-Already done, Doctor! I've set a reverse course that will take us right between them and that fracture!" The human-Time lord peeked around the pumping of the heart of the ships engine, just as the Doctor had looked up from his side of the room. She flashed him a knowing grin, and the Doctor in return, smiled back.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He asked as he looked back down at his controls. They both knew the risks; after all, they had only _just_ resealed that particular rift in the dimensional barrier mere moments ago. Reopening it a second time would most likely destabilize it beyond what they could repair. But she was willing to take that risk if he was.

Taking a deep breath as she reached for the adjustment control, she watched as the Doctor watched the monitor intently. She grinned darkly to herself as she said: "Allons y!"

~x~

**xxxxxXXXXxxxxx**

"It's ahead of us, just a little further!" Shouted Rani, pointing ahead of the group to a network junction at the end of the corridor. The group rushed down the darkened hall, barely stopping to steady themselves as the deck lurched beneath them. The Chief was the first to stop at the dead-end.

"Ha...ha...alright...we're here..." Said a breathless Rika. She was leaning against the far wall, nearly hyperventilating in a struggle to breath. Rani knew those symptoms anywhere, and apparently, so did everyone else. "So...ha-ha...wha-...what's here? -Ha."

"Try to take slow, deep breaths Rika," Sora said, putting her hand on her back. She began lightly rubbing the area just behind the lungs.

"The life-support systems in this area of the ship must be malfunctioning; the oxygen levels are much more erratic here." Her granddaughter's breathing began to normalize, but they could all tell that she was fighting off her body's natural urge to rest. The bio-chemist turned to the engineer beside her.

Pulling the cover off of the wall in front of them, the Rani pointed to a pair of red boxes embedded into the bulkhead. "There's a dimensional stabilizer in this junction here," she said pointing to lower box with a Lambda symbol painted on its surface. "It's wired into the power grid. If you cross the binary relay with the junction regulator, you'll be able to us my Tardis to push the Daleks out of the vortex!" The Chief looked into her eyes with suspicion, but quickly suppressed it as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and began working. Images of earlier kept repeating themselves over and over again in her head, and repeatedly, she would push them back. Images of the Chief lying fitfully unconscious. Individual limbs jerking of their own accord with disturbing likeness to a seizure. Tears streaking down the side of his pain-stricken face. The occasional utterance of disjointed sentences making their way to the surface. The deck lurched hard once again, throwing her out of her thoughts.

"Cross-circuiting complete-" The began to say, but cut himself off as he took a closer look into the junction box. The Rani did her best to remain visually unfazed, as she realized what he'd seen. The human turned to her.

"There's a secondary time-space link in here." He said. The elder Time Lady fought the twinge of annoyance at his investigative skills.

"So," asked Sora from behind the pair. "What does that mean?" Commander Feek raised his eyebrows as he turned to face the elder human.

"Nothing a sonic screwdriver can't handle." For the first time since she had kicked the master out of her Tardis after destroying that infant T-rex, which had grown as a result of time-seepage, she felt like releasing a breath she hadn't even realize she had been holding. The Chief turned back to her, flashing a familiar lop-sided grin.

"Well, shall we get going?" He said. Making a quick turn to a sealed door at the other end of the corridor, were he once again held up his sonic-screwdriver. The door opened, and the Chief held his hand up to his comm-device.

"Allons y."

~x~

**xxxxxXXXXxxxxx**

"No...you must first rewrite the particle detector to identify an anti-lepton particle flux _before_ you enable the huron-wave algorithm!" Said Dalek Caan. The young tech simply nodded nervously to his commands.

"Yeh- Yes sir!" The woman stammered out, quickly nodding to the Dalek before turning back to her terminal, working feverishly to complete the task at hand. It had been less than a day since he had arrived, and already he was practically running the place. A primal instinct kept fighting its way to the surface; the urge to exterminate anything, and everything around him. But that urge was quickly beaten back by his memories of all of the atrocities committed by his kind. The annihilation of entire species; the destruction of his ancestors adversaries, the Thal's after they had destroyed the Kaled city-dome, with the help of the creator of the Dalek race; Davros. Right down to the moment when Davros created his own breed of Daleks that were programmed to obey his every command.

_'This cycle of destruction must end!'_ Caan thought inwardly to himself. The truth of their existence repeating itself in his mind, over and over again. Taunting him of what he had _really_ been created for.

"A Dalek daydreaming...I never thought I'd see the day." Caan felt the sarcasm dripping from the words, and turned to face the one whom had said them.

"I was not daydreaming. I was contemplating." Replied the Dalek. The Time Lady beside him chuckled haughtily at his words. Caan watched her intently as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Why are you helping us?" The Dalek thought about the question for a long moment, as another primal urge tried to fight its way to the surface, but this time, he didn't fight it.

"Because I fear..." The pitch of his synthetic voice lowered itself as the words left the forefront of his mind. The Time Lord before him nodded thoughtfully, before a low chuckle broke through her guarded demeanor.

"Bwa ha ha ha ha... You're a Delak; you aren't capable of feeling anything more than hate-"

"I am afraid! I feel anger, and pain, and rage, and sorrow!" Caan retorted. Slightly fazed by his revelation, Riley stopped her argument to stare at the monster before her. Taking this time get his point across, the golden-armored soldier continued.

"I am sorry for all of the atrocities which my kind of created. I am enraged at why we never questioned our truth when you stood before us! It hurts to know the final outcome of all of our work, and I am angry because of that! And-" He stopped, feeling the urge to us his weapon; to hit the trigger and fire it on a deserving target, but not feeling the drive to exterminate any of the human's or Time Lords around him. So instead, he forced his eye stock to move so that someone-something could penetrate his view other than the creature before him. The Time Lord in front of him said something, but Caan didn't hear it. When she repeated it, the sound still only came through as nothing more than a blurred distortion. Then he heard her shout something loud, and piercing, and Caan knew that he just couldn't ignore her anymore. With the flicking of a switch, and the pulling of a lever, the casing around him hummed and whirred and clicked. By the time Caan had glanced a final look through his eye-scope, his casing had already begun opening. The light on the outside was bright, nearly blinding him as he looked out into the open room.

Fixing his single eye on the stunned woman before him, he unlocked the seal on his extermination gun.

"Please...take my weapon!" The urge for him to exterminate was growing stronger by the minute, and he was loosing his battle to contain it. An urge triggered by fear, and fueled by both anger and sorrow...and the Doctor's granddaughter obviously knew this.

"No." His eye shot open in the instant the word registered and the Time Lord simply, continued to stare. "I won't let you exterminate yourself this way." She said: "I won't allow it...No matter how much you may deserve it." The last part of her sentence was more like a shroud of a whisper than a declaration, but it had the same effect on the Dalek.

"The Time-war is over, but my people must still be stopped. I will stop them _without_ using extermination!" Caan's voice shook, even in the tone of the vocal processor. Riley was about to respond, but stopped, closing her open mouth slowly. Silence hung between the two for a long moment, until a light breeze began to pick-up in the room. It took a second for him to realize it, but there was a familiar electrical tingle in breeze that, once experienced, one never forgets. The two Time Lords in the room recognized it too, but before they could react, an alarm whaled overhead.

"What's going on?!" Shouted the familiar voice of Yamaki from the other side of the room. Caan closed his armor casing as both he, and Riley turned to their respective assigned access spaces.

"Oh no..." Whispered the Time Lord next to him. before he had even had the chance to access the computer. Her hands were frozen at the edge of his eye stocks vision by the time she spoke again.

"It's the Time-vortex wave sensors! They're recording a massive break-down in the fabric of the Time Vortex!" Another wave of fear washed over the insane Dalek as he too saw the data that was pouring in, but for a different reason than her.

"It can't be!" He said aloud. Riley shot him a querying glance as she heard this. "...It simply cannot be!!!" He shouted before quickly disconnecting himself from the consol. Turning to the center of the room, the familiar outline of a box was taking shape.

"Caan! What are you talking about; can't this be?" Riley asked from behind him. Nearly caught in the trans of the Tardis as it materialized, slower than normal, he answered.

"The Dalek Empires war-ship weapon--Final Paradox!"

~x~

~~x~~

~x~

[1] Kuso - The Japanese equivalent to 'Shit'.


	9. Tempest Talons

**Disclaimer:** Whew! finally, it's been one hell of a season. Just waaaaayyyyy~ too much going on. *coughcough, * Honestly! FLIPPIN WINDOWS VISTA!!! Dammit, I never should've upgraded in the first place, but, Dell insisted. :( , hence the reason I've completely reinstalled XP on this sucker. My god, **THAT** was an ordeal. Sorry, I seem to have gone on something of a rant, anyways, now that I've got this thing back up and running, I can get some real work done. Now, before I end up going on a rampage again, let's get this disclaimer out of the way; I don't own Digimon, or Doctor Who, but the characters and the technology that weren't in either of the series are all me unless otherwise stated...that means that the Raven and her crew really _are_ mine! Bwua ha ha ha ha! Ahem, so **DON'T SUE ME!!!**

**xxxxxXXXXxxxxx**

"DAMAGE REPORT," Shouted captain Farlind from the center of the bridge. Silent Chaos had infested the bridge, as everyone rushed to find out how bad the damage to all of their systems was. Lieutenant Z'Quaz stumbled from her smashed station, and instead activated a slightly-less damaged consol down the row.

"Helm controls sluggish, I'm trying to compensate," Replied lieutenant F'Ghi.

"All the damn radio 'n sub-wave bands are bein' jammed with nut'n' but static!" Erupted their chief communications officer, ensign Fulindrix, as he pounded his fist on top of the exposed, sparking circuit boards, partially to put out the glowing embers, but out of pure frustration. Aside from her, he was the only non-human who worked aboard the _Raven_, though, technically, his people referred to themselves as humans; they had simply manipulated their own genome in order to survive in a heavily degraded environment. Finally, she was able to get into the main sensor network.

"I've got sensors coming-" She stopped herself as she saw what the pallet-grid was picking up beyond their hull. "I've got the Dalek fleet! Almost all of them are moving away from us at seventeen thousand kilometers per second!" Farlind glowered at her report, but then softened as realization washed over him.

"Almost; How many aren't following the fleet?" He asked. Z'Quaz looked the image her sensors were getting over again, and almost felt a tinge of relief at the conclusion she was drawing from her read-outs.

She answered; "One...and it looks like it's been crippled!"

The captain ordered; "Helm, pursuit course!" A sound of rustling emanated from behind Farlind's command station, and the scientist suddenly remembered who else was on the bridge with them.

~~Flashback~~

_"What the hell was that!?"_ Asked captain Farlind. Z'Quaz was trying, and failing miserably, to give him an answer...Her instruments just didn't work all that well in the Time-vortex.

_"I can't tell...It must have been the Vortex reacting to our presence!"_ She checked the adjacent station to confirm her hypothesis. _"The Vortex just simply can't handle _this_ many ships traveling through it all at once in such relative time-shifts this close!"_ The deck shuddered beneath her as if in agreement; the internal skeleton of the ship groaned in protest as they continued to increase their relative speed.

_"Kigh, stand-bye to fire the D-Reaper-"_

_"NO!"_ Z'Quaz shouted as soon as she heard what the captain was suggesting. He turned to her with brows furrowed, silently demanding an answer._ "We can't fire that thing in here, we'd risk setting off a chain of collapsing paradoxes from within the vortex itself! Besides,"_ She turned to the screen to make her point. _"The Dalek's aren't firing back at us either."_ With her point made, she snapped her attention back to her sensors without waiting for the captain to acknowledge that. The readout changed as she locked eyes with the screen, only for a second, but it was enough for her to run a secondary scan.

An unfamiliar voice said, _"They are coming..."_ The lieutenant turned to the main entrance to the room, and spotted someone she hadn't expected, but that wasn't what completely disturbed her. _"Who's coming?"_ She asked. The young human didn't respond--she wasn't even sure that he'd noticed her. Then he began making his way to the helm.

_"Mister Wong-"_

_"-All of the Time-locks within the whole of time and space have been undone, that is something that's never meant to happen,"_ He began. Reaching for one of the spare access panels on the helm island, he tapped in several commands with seemingly practiced ease. _"So, the universe did the only thing it could do in this situation...it shifted the access points of the rifts."_ Z'Quaz felt the snap of realization steal away her attention. Suddenly, a flurry of events that didn't originally make sense to her at the very beginning began to fall into place as she realized what he meant. The very thought of it made her physically sick and she nearly doubled over. Their arrival, why the Dalek's attacked them mercilessly, how the ship seemed to now have a mind of it's own, why The Doctor trusted The Chief so much...

_"...It was us."_ She whispered. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she choked out her conclusion. _"The beginning Time-war...It's was all our-"_ The deck lurched much harder this time, stopping her from finishing her sentence. With a glance up to their visitor, who was holding firmly onto the edge of the helm consol, he said:

_"They're here."_ And that was the last thing she saw before darkness over came her.

~~End Flashback~~

Z'Quaz snapped back to reality, as she watched the young human stir. As he turned over to onto his side, he noticed where he was, and a scowl of determination made it's way to his face.

"Are you alright Henry," asked Farlind as he out-stretched his hand. The young human simply nodded in response, and grabbed onto the captain.

Pulling himself to his feet, and looking to the screen, he said: "Don't bother following them...we're in the only place were they can run to." The tears which had clouded her eyes moments earlier returned at full force, even as the captain turned him around to face him. Her consol beeped with a new urgency.

"Unless you can give me a good explanation _why_, and what the hell is going on, then I'll-"

"-Captain!" Shouted lieutenant Z'Quaz hurriedly. Her heart was pounding as she looking into the readout on her screen. Farlind turned to her in unbridled annoyance, but she ignored it.

"Lieutenant?"

"I'm detecting the rift signature of a TARDIS-class Time capsule--hold on: It's a type 40!" This time, with his annoyance completely forgotten, captain Farlind turned completely away from the young human and reached over to grasp the edge of the auxiliary Science station, but before he could say, or do anything, the bridge rocked once again.

"The Dalek's are firing again!" Shouted lieutenant Kigh from tactical. The bridge jolted as their shields were bombarded with the unforgiving onslaught.

Then, with so much as a warning, Henry moved closer to the sunken helm station, and stood just before its threshold. Wondering what could be happening to him, the lieutenant spoke-up, breaking the silence.

"Henry?" He looked at her, his face impassive, but his eyes shined with a knowledge that far surpassed his years, and, without even taking so much as a break he spoke; "The stage is set, and the players are dressed...and now, finally, the first three-fold man is come."

**xxxxxXXXXxxxxx**

"Don't wuss-out on me now, we're almost there!" Said Rika, as she launched herself into a graceful glide down the damaged corridor. Jerry on the other hand, was pulling herself along as quickly as she could down the half-smashed walls.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" She replied, trying to avoid the sharp edge of a jutting piece of twisted metal as she latched onto it. She thought back to how they had come to using this route...

~~Flashback~~

_"Rika! Rika, wake up!"_ Shouted Jerry, as she shook the unconscious girl. Takato stood at the other end of the corridor were they'd found her lying on the ground in front of a closed access hatch. One of the crewmen, whom lieutenant Z'Quaz had asked to watch over her and Calumon in the hydroponics bay when the alert sirens went off, rushed out of the room, forgetting they were even there. Within an instant, everyone went into a maddened rush to secure the gardens. One of the technicians told them to follow the ensign, saying he'd take them to safety, and suddenly, she didn't feel safe at all. So, with Calumon in arms, she ran out of the bay, following the ensign's path, not really paying any attention as to where they were going. Eventually, the corridor rattled around them, causing her to loose her balance and nearly fall. If it hadn't been for the toss of another hard jolt in the other direction that followed, she would have slammed her head into one of the metal walls.

The girl before her groaned painfully as she began to come around. _"Ahh...what happened?"_ She asked. Jerry took a deep breath in relief, but her friend simply fell into silent trepidation.

"Where's everyone else?" Rika asked suddenly, taking the girl by surprise.

_"I...don't know,"_ She replied hesitantly. _"I just found you here."_ She didn't know what else to say. Her friend looked as if she needed to punch something hard enough to break it at the moment, and her mood soured that much, there was no way anyone could appease her. She was prepared to receive a verbal retort, but instead, the other teen simply crawled to her feet.

_"We have to get the bridge."_ She said suddenly. The action was so unexpected, that it completely took Jerry off-guard. Rika tried to take a couple steps forward, but stumbled on her own feet. Jerry rushed to her aid when she realized what was happening.

Grabbing her arm before she could hit the floor, Jerry swung it over her shoulder, using her arm as a tether for support. _"Here, let me help you."_ Again, she had been expecting another retort from her friend, one which she would ultimately refuse, and again, she was surprised; this time with silence. She was looking dejectedly down to floor as Jerry held her up. Turning back in the other direction to begin down the other way, Rika shifted herself toward the other wall.

_"...The power conduit..."_ She murmured quietly. Jerry ignored it at first and began moving down the corridor, but was stopped by Rika, whom had refused to move from her spot.

_"Rika?"_ She asked, wondering what was keeping her. Turning, she noticed that she was still staring at the conduit box.

_'...Did she hit her head?'_ She thought to herself. _'I did find her unconscious when I got here; maybe she's got a concussion.'_ It seemed to be the most plausible possibility, but before she doing anything to see if she was right, Rika's hand immediately shot out and tore open the cover.

Surprised, not just by the sudden action, but also by the almost disturbing grin she sported as she did so, Jerry called out; _"Rika-"_

_"-This should make things easier!"_ The manic grin hardened into a clenched jaw of concentration, as she pulled the grey cable out from it's port, causing a shower of sparks to burst out from the over-heating wires. The lights dimmed, and within seconds, she could feel her feet leave the ground as the both of them began to float in the center of the hallway. Jerry grabbed onto the edge of the ceiling where a light-cover had snapped off, and was now exposed.

Wriggling her way out from Jerry's grasp as she tried to stabilize herself, Rika began making her way down the dimly-lit corridor, only stopping to turn back toward her when she realized that the other teen wasn't following.

_"C'mon! It's just like swimming, its not hard!"_ She called out. When she didn't get any sort of answer, either verbal or motion-wise, Rika's familiar scowl of irritation took over her up front visage. _"If you don't come with me, then I'll just leave you behind!"_ Turning in a full half-circle, she began making her way down the corridor.

_"Rika-"_ She called out, only to be ignored by the fading shimmer of her friend, as she made her way down the hall. As her friend approached a corner, Jerry deciding that waiting for someone to come and find her would take too long, and she didn't want to be left alone in this place. Not again.

_"...Wait for me!"_

~~End Flashback~~

**xxxxxXXXXxxxxx**

"Have we landed Doctor?" Asked Donna from her side of the Tardis control consol as she pulled herself up from the ground. The Doctor was already back on his feet, and staring into the LCD of the Tardis display. His eyes were shifting frantically from one side of the screen to the other, skimming the information it displayed at his normal, fast pace.

Suddenly, his eyes froze, and he slowly turned to her. "I'm not sure...it seems like it, but the Tardis can't see were we are." At first she didn't understand, but then she felt the slightly out of sync hum vibrate through the grating, and realized that it was coming from outside of the Tardis. In an instant, she suddenly realized what was going on, and, where they were.

Donna flipped a switch on the consol before her to activate the external radar, and immediately was met with what she expected to find. "An anti-heuron isolation field." She whispered. No sooner had the words escaped her mouth, and then did The Doctor rush to her side. Quickly looking over her readings, once, then again before stopping.

"What!" He asked, "But-" The Doctor pushed his head closer to the screen in disbelief. "How can there be anyone left with _that_ kind of technology?" Running a manic hand through his already disheveled hair, while staring at the dials on the golden panel, obviously trying to workout what Donna already knew. While he was busy running through his own calculations, she reached for the extrapolator. The human-Time Lord knew that it didn't have nearly enough power, compatible or not, to generate a force field around them, nor would it even be compatible with the time-space power-feed still connected to it from the Tardis, but that didn't mean it couldn't be set to absorb power from outside of the Tardis if need be, and if it could absorb power, then it could also cut through the interference.

The Doctor, suddenly aware of her presence once again, asked; "What are you doing with-"

"-I'm bypassing the time-space hook-up to the EM membrane through the binary vortex-control circuit." She said, rolling her eyes while cutting The Doctor off mid-sentence. An echo of thought rippled through her mind as she worked; a twitch to their problem with the Chameleon-circuit, perhaps even a way to fix it...but there was a time and a place, so she simply pushed it to the back of her mind for later consideration.

The Doctor on the other hand didn't seem to get it right away, but as he was about to asked something about it, a low rapping came from the doors. They both turned to dirty white panels in surprise. Normally, the Tardis's perception filter would avert virtually anyone whom might show some interest in why a big, blue Police Box had just suddenly appeared out of nowhere, but there was always the possibility that someone would possess a strong enough mind to break through the field. That or someone who already knew about the Tardis was standing outside the door.

_"Doctor!"_ Said a muffled voice from the other side. The both of them froze at the sound; neither of them recognized the voice, yet it had called for him by name, and in a way that felt so painfully familiar. Then the rapping stopped, and the sound of metal clanking against metal rang in its place.

_"If you can hear me, then stand back; I'm coming in!"_ The voice said. Donna felt her eyes go wide at what that could mean.

"Coming in! She couldn't have a key, could she?" Asked Donna to no one in particular. Over the centuries, The Doctor had changed the lock, as well as the key configuration on the Tardis several times over, especially since the amount of former companions whom possessed a Tardis key were spread throughout the timeline, and therefore, it was likely that it legends of the mysterious keys would be passed down through the generations, and perhaps, fall into the wrong hands. With all that, a new idea popped into Dona's mind, one that she hadn't thought of right away...

"No...she where you hide the spare key!" No sooner had she said that, than did the sound of a key sliding into the lock caused the door to shake slightly. The sound of the latch, unlocking, sounded, and one of the doors swung open, revealing the slim form of a young woman with light-brown hair, shining, even in the light of the darkened room behind her. The woman smiled as she laid her eyes on the man standing beside the Human-Time Lord.

"It can't be-" The Doctor mumbled in a pain-filled voice.

Donna shook her head in confusion; "What?" She asked, trying to place where she'd seen that look on the Doctor before. Just then, an image of Jenny, when she had just stepped out of the progenation machine popped into her mind, and Donna gasped in realization. "No..."

The grin on the woman's face broke into an all-out smile as she said: "Hello...Grandfather."

**xxxxxXXXXxxxxx**

"REPORT!!!" Shouted Bettan, as she pushed a piece of fallen grating off of her. The command center of their ship was in ruins, and the rest of their systems were most likely crippled, but they were still alive...at least, she hoped. Looking around the shattered room, she could see the full extent of the damage in the glow of the dim light, especially as several piles of debris shifted, and some of her crewmates emerged from the rubble.

"We're dead in space!" Replied a tall, blond man as he carefully crawled out from underneath a crushed power-distribution housing tube. "...And from the looks of this place, I doubt we'll even have life-support for very much longer." Bettan gritted her teeth in anguish. She spotted a single control panel that still had some power to it, and quickly stumbled to it.

"Report form engineering;" Said a Dalek from the command centers entrance. The commander didn't even turn a back-wards glance in acknowledgement; instead, she just kept on working. "The engines are on-line, but only functioning at six-teen percent efficiency. The main power gird has been irreparably damaged, and the Dalekainium power generator has been disabled." It's report didn't surprise her, no, she actually thankful for it, because now she had one-less task to complete. But there was still one major problem that had to be addressed.

Turning back to her shattered command-center, she gave the room another quick scan. Her Thal crew was still recovering; those whom had been able to crawl out from the places they'd fallen were now helping anyone else whom was trapped. If time weren't of the essence, then she too would have been right there with her people, helping to save as many lives as she could...if only there wasn't so much more at steak here. If only...

Then she saw it...on the external sensors. That place; that world...the one place where they had agreed to meet 'Him'. We're here," She murmured. "It's just like he said; we've found him...at the time when we'd need him the most." Although she knew that the words had actually left her mouth, Bettan wasn't actually sure she had truly spoken them. Turning back to face her command center, she saw that anyone, and everyone whom could do so, was staring right at her.

One of her surviving crew shot her a desperate look; pleading for confirmation, "Where?" She let the question go unanswered, allowing the silence to explain everything. Then, she herd the most unexpected thing from the group...someone was chuckling.

"Hmhmhm...Well, of course we're here," Said a stranger from the entryway. "This is where it all began. My people's true, hidden beginning." It didn't take long for Bettan to realize who was there. His name hung on the edge of her tongue, refusing to slip off. He locked his eyes with hers, knowing who she was silently speaking to; finally, her jaw trembled in rage and fear for the man standing before her, unsaved, and his name was spoken:

"Rassilion!"

**xxxxxXXXXxxxxx**

_'Not bad eh?'_ Said the Doctor from within; The Chief trying to ignore his somewhat annoying guest as he, Sora and Rani continued to interlink their Tardis's in order to boost power to the _Raven's_ dimensional stabilizers.

Scolding the elder Time Lord, The Chief said; _"...This isn't the time for that Doctor! In case you haven't noticed, we're kind of in the middle of an emergency!"_ There was truth in the Doctor had told him; his theory about what the Rani's real intentions might be, and he kind of guessed as much himself. Even though The Rani had fought against the Dalek's on the side of Gallifrey, that didn't mean that she would always remain their ally--Especially now that Gallifrey, and the Time Lords, were gone, and that makes her far more dangerous then she'd ever been. Keeping a careful eye on the old Time Lady, The Chief carefully began finalizing the connections between Sora's Sardit, and the _Raven_.

"We've got a problem; I can keep the time-space link stable; the ships taking too much power!" Said Sora from within her capsule. Feek shot a fleeting glance to his guest before turning to the other side of the room; making a mad-dash for the other maintenance hatch. Just as he was pulling the cover panel, for a brief second, the world around him froze. He fought off the feeling of déjà vu, trying desperately to return to the present, but then an ear-splitting cry broke his concentration. Turning to the source of where the sound came from, he saw a child, sitting on the floor, and covered in blood. His heart wrenched at the sight he'd seen so many times, but tried to ignore it by turning back to the panel.

_"...no,"_ whimpered the child, as he had so many other times. _"Please...I-I don't want to be alone again!"_ The pain retuned to his hand, but for some reason, he couldn't remember why it was there.

He thought to himself; _'...how did I get this scar anyway?'_ Looking down at his hand, he could see the wide line that ran up the center of his hand, and the blood that pooled beneath it. Then he heard a second voice, one he didn't recognize.

_"It's okay,"_ said a young girl. He looked back up, turning around to see the new comer; the young girl, whom only seemed to be slightly older then the boy, embraced him as he sobbed. Her skin was burnt light rust, but her hair shinned a tarnished gold. A pang of hurt spread through his chest as she said: _"I'm here for you...you'll never have to be alone again."_ She seemed so familiar to him, but he couldn't remember her for the life of him.

_'...Now's not the time to remember Chief, you've got a ship to save!'_ Said The Doctor. He replied; _"-But who is she! Why do I keep seeing her?"_ The oil in his chest began to burn as he fought to remember who she was, but to no avail, and for once the Doctor remained silent. In his minds eye, he could see the sullen look of the old Time Lord, and he hated it.

_"What is it? Doctor!"_ He shouted in pain filled rage, wanting the Doctor to break his silence...and then, he did.

_'I'm sorry Markus...I'm so sorry.'_ In that second, The Chief knew what he meant.

_"That thing that I lost...it, was her,"_ and knew it was the truth. He had sacrificed a part of himself in order to be able to use The Doctor's memories as his own, and that thing, was her.

The burning oil in his chest grew into a searing blaze, as he began to remember the single most important thing; the one thing that he always kept closest to his heart: _"Sasqua!"_ With that, the memory ended, and he was right back in the launch bay, arm-deep in the maintenance alcove. He could hear someone calling him from the other side of the bay.

"Markus! Markus what's wrong?" He looked down at his sonic screwdriver, then back to the power-distro systems in front of him, and with a renewed sense of meaning, finished the work. Just as he was about to make a call down to engineering, he saw that exactly what he'd been thinking was already done...they were ready.

"It's done!" He shouted, while slapping the call button on his radio; "Feek to bridge, we've finished." The heat in his chest was suddenly gone, replaced with a frozen ice that froze his very core as he said: "...You may fire when ready."

Turning back to their now much smaller group, he felt a single question break its way through the surface.

"How did you know?" The trio seemed confused by the question, each one shooting a glance at each other before turning back to the engineer.

The Rani asked with true curiosity: "How did we know what, Markus?" He looked into her eyes, and though he did see something there that she was hiding some kind of deception, he saw nothing but truth in this. Shifting to Sora, and then Renamon, he saw nothing but the same. Then the sound of foot steps echoing across the metal floor of the bay echoed in his ears.

"...Oh, it was a simple! Nothing more than having to reverse the polarity of the Neutron flow in the cores ejector in order to allow for the control of Hawking particle creation as a result of heron remnant particle interactions." He watched Sora, as she gasped, and Rani, as her eyes grew to the size of saucers, but The Chief didn't need to turn around to see who had spoken to them. Even though the voice was different, he knew exactly who it was.

Slowly turning around, he locked gazes with the new face of the man whom had left their ship a little over a day ago. With a caution in his voice that warned anyone of impending danger, he spoke:

"Hello Doctor."

**xxxxxXXXXxxxxx**

"Unable to activate Final Paradox Array! Re-modulate! Re-modulate!" Screeched a Dalek from the bridge of the command saucer. No matter what happened, the wonder that he felt when he looked upon these creatures never ended; especially now...

"Re-modulating Final Paradox Array!" Replied another Dalek.

"The fleet confirms: Suppression fire is in effect!" Said another.

"Re-polarizing Temporal Transduction Coils!" Said another, and another added onto the chorus of commands and replies, and how it so amused him that they could be so arrogant in their work.

"Quit waisting time and power," he finally said, breaking the symphony of synthesized voices with his own. The Dalek's silenced, and all turned to face him, silent as he spoke. "The suppression fire isn't necessary; the _Raven_ has already taken heavy damage as well, they shouldn't follow us. We should begin preparations for the event!"

"...But The Doctor-"

"-I gave you an order! You will follow it! Obey me!" He shouted at the black-armored Dalek. Without any further questions, the control Dalek began working on it's new order.

"Understood! Prepare of total Temporal ignition!" Ordered his control Dalek.

"I obey!" Sounded every other Dalek within his command center, as they all began to work on their new task. The crippled old man couldn't help his pride, allowing it to shine through his controlling veneer.

"Soon," he began, turning to the shrinking view of Earth, and the little vessel called, the _Raven_. "...Doctor. Soon we will truly end this war, and we will win!"


End file.
